Secrets: A New Hope
by sabrina-diamond
Summary: Sakura Avalon and Madison Taylor, who are now teenagers in Yr 9, thinks they have completed all their Cardcaptor adventures, but one day, fate calls and they are faced with their alter egoes from another world! Secrets must be uncovered...
1. Sekka Avendale and Madeline appears

**Secrets: A New Hope**

It had been four years since Sakura had defeated Eriol Moon (or Clow Reed) the sorcerer at Toyko Tower and now things were looking up for the teenage Sakura and Madison. Li Showron, who was Sakura's Cardcaptor boyfriend, had returned fom Hong Kong back to the town of Tomeda, Meilin Rae, the Chinese transfer student, had gone back to China and all the Sakura and Clow cards were captured. Mrs Mackenzie, Sakura's mysterious Maths teacher, returned to teach at Tomeda High School... Kero or Keroberos, Sakura's Guardian Beast, was much the same as ever. Everything looked complete and safe for the destinied Cardcaptors... But when fate calls, nothing was ever going to be the same...

"Come on, Sakura!" Madison Taylor called to her best friend, Sakura Avalon as she waved frantically. "We have to meet your brother Tori after middle school!" The beautiful brown haired teenager with bangs prepared to pack her schoolbag as the bell rang after school.

"We're late!" yelled Sakura, running after Madison to Reedington Park where they could talk together after the fourth period.

Sakura Avalon had matured into a girl of sixteen, her once cute face becoming breathtakingly beautiful, her legs became longer. Today, she wore a pink loose skirt, a green jumper and a bracelet with _CardCap. Cherry-Blossom_ (Japanese translation of 'Sakura') engraved on it. Long ago, she had the Seal Key around her neck as a Cardcaptor, but when she was in middle school she removed the magical object, replacing it with a golden heart shaped locket which was all she had to remind her of her decreased mother, Natasha. Now the Seal Key lay in a dusty jewellery box, forgotten for all those timeless years...

Whereas Madison Taylor had cut her long dark locks, her body was slimmer and she was more energetic. Her legs had also lengthened like Sakura's had, making her taller than Sakura herself! She carried her new digital camera around, always taking an oppitunity to take photos of her friends and family. Making dresses was her sole hobby, after many experiences making battle costumes for Sakura in the past few years. She wore a headband of violet, matching her alluring amythest eyes. Needless to say, her looks always got her many boys to talk to! But even Madison was afraid to tell Sakura what was happening to her recently... She was having those fainting spells, where afterwards she couldn't remember what had happened to her. It had been happening for two weeks already, but it had been growing steathily worser...

"Hey, squirt!" said Tori as the two friends rushed into the park, "I was looking for you two!" Sakura's big brother, who could see ghosts, was now in university, studying physics. Julian Starr, his best friend and classmate was also with him, eating strawberry icecream hungrily. Julian had light grey hair a skinny complexion and wore wire spectacles over his nose. He was always kind and friendly. Strangely, Julian was also the other Guardian of the Seal called Yue, besides Keroberos who came to judge Sakura as the new Cardcaptor. When he transformed into Yue, he became coldhearted, has white long hair and wings like an angel.

"Hi Tori! Hi Julian!" cried Sakura and Madison in unsion.

"Hey Sakura and Madison!" smiled Julian, as he waved to them. "Want some icecream, it's really delicious!"

"Did someone say _ICECREAM?!"_ yells a cute voice inside Sakura's backpack. It turns out to be Keroberos in his false form, as a yellow winged mouse... Keroberos and Yue protected sorcerer Clow Reed's book until Sakura opened it and all the Clow Cards flew out. As his duty, Kero had to appoint Sakura to capture the elemental cards before they destroyed the world. When Sakura captured the four most powerful cards in the deck (Earth, Fire, Water and Wind) Kero transformed into his true form as the Guardian Beast. Keroberos was like a winged lion with a jeweled helmet. Likewise, Julian transformed into Yue when all the Clow cards were captured. Kero is a fun-loving creature with an appitite!

"No, Kero, get back into my bag before someone sees you!" shouted Sakura to Kero.

"Why should I? Nobody's here, except for that bra-aaah!" screamed Kero as he sees Tori.

"Did you bring that toy of yours to the park Sakura? Hey! It can speak!" says Tori in surprise.

"Of course I can speak! What do you think I was? A plushie?" says Kero angrily.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do!" says Julian to Madison and Sakura.

"Er... You see..." stuttered Madison.

Suddenly, time stopped and everything froze except for Madison, Kero and Sakura!

"Huh?" says Madison, "I don't get it... Why is everything frozen? Did Li use the Time Card?"

"Maybe mysterious powers are at work..." suggested Sakura.

"Highly unlikely." sniffs Kero. Ït looks like someone who is experienced in magic did this."

"But I didn't use my magic! The Seal Key is at home!" Sakura cries.

"So? It could be Li Showron then..." Kero pointed out.  
"Li Showron isn't here though..." Madison also pointed out.

Laughter rang out as two female figures jumped in front of them. Sakura screamed when she saw who they were, Madison had one of her fainting spells and Kero just gasped in horror...

The people looked exactly like Madison and Sakura! Except for their weird costumes, their different hairstyles and contemptous smiles, they were like clones of Sakura and Madison! The Sakura twin had really long darkish hair like Nakaru's (Tori's classmate), a staff that had an emblem of the moon and a long velvet medieval dress which reached to the concrete floor. She also had the symbol of the full moon on her forehead. Whereas, the Madison twin had an impish smile, straight black coloured hair like Meilin's (Li's 'girlfriend'), and the symbol of a black rose on her temples.

"Madison!" yells Sakura as her best friend faints. Sakura's double laughs at them as the Madison double touched Madison. She mutters something and something like a bluish electric current shoots from her fingertips into Madison's body.

"Who- what- are you doing?" says Sakura, holding Madison's hand.

"Sakura Avalon! You wouldn't understand! You are just a _'child'_ meddling in our affairs." tells Madison's twin.

"Hey, take that insult back! I know you! You're Sekka Avendale and Madeline Talern, the forbidden sorcereresses of the _Black Rose!_ I thought Clow Reed had gotten rid of you two a long time ago... But I was wrong..." shouts Kero, recognising them. Sekka smiled evilly at Kero, her eyes lighting up as she raised her staff, it transformed into a night-black rose.  
"What?" said a surprised Sakura, "Are you saying you _know _these people?"  
"Right! And we're very surprised to meet you... 'Sakura' and 'Madison'." says Madeline, pulling out a jewelled pedant. _"Magic pendant, with forbidden swing, send time spinning! Release!"_

The glow of the pendant made Sakura and Kero dizzy as it consumed Sekka and Madeline... And then the dizziness stopped and time went back to normal. Madison woke up as Julian continued eating his icecream.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura pretended nothing had happened to them. Finally it was time to go home again.

"Let's go home squirt..." said Tori.

"Okay..." said Sakura uncomfortably...


	2. A Visit from Li Showron

**Secrets: A New Hope**

"That was weird, Kero! I hope Madison is alright, that Madeline did something to her, I'm sure! But..." Sakura paused. "Why did Sekka and Madeline look like _us?"_ Kero sighed heavily, how was he going to tell Sakura?

"Sakura... In this universe, there are many different worlds, only we can't see them all at once. Often the worlds lay on top of each other like layers on a birthday cake, so even though you can't see or feel the other world, it's still there. Now... Clow Reed opposed Sekka and Madeline centuries ago, before I or Yue were created, because they believed in using magical powers for evil and destorying other worlds. Those rebels formed the _Black Rose_. Clow knew that one day, their magic would become too strong and conquer everything on Earth and other worlds. So he created the Clow cards for a special use: To defeat Sekka and Madeline."

"Everything was going to plan... Until Sekka and Madeline used both their magic to create one gigantic Guardian beast called Beorlyn. He realised that the original Clow cards were too weak compared to the monster, so he designed me and Yue to defeat Beorlyn. We won, but only just. As a consquence, Sekka and Madeline disappeared and no one knew where they went... With Sekka and Madeline gone, he put the original Clow cards in a book, just in case they returned... And he chose me to appoint the first Cardcaptor so that if they returned, the Cardcaptor would use his or her Clow Cards to fight them..."

"But that still doesn't explain why he also created Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun after he died and became Eriol Moon, the England transfer student..." said Sakura.

"How should I know? Clow Reed is very mysterious and he may have a twisted personality, but he's still one of the greatest sorcerers ever. And about Sekka and Madeline, geez, I never knew that they looked like you and Madison... Sakura, the reason I never told you this is because I thought that you would be too young to understand back then, and I wouldn't want the truth to hurt you and Madison because you are my friends."

"That's ok," said Sakura, "I understand now, but back then, when I first became the Cardcaptor, it would have been too bewieldering for me."

"Sakura!" called Dad, "Li's here to see you!"

"Li?" yelled Sakura as Kero growled at Li; he didn't like Li, even when Sakura and him were still kids capturing the Clow cards... "That brat," he growled to himself as he settled down to a strawberry shortcake that Madison made earlier before the incident.

"Sakura?" said Li Showron in the doorway. The serious, brown-haired teenager was a descendant of Clow Reed and was very tall, handsome... And _still_ had on his green ceremonial cloak. Li face-faulted (or sweatdropped) when he realized why Sakura was staring at him.

"Are you _still _wearing that cloak you wore back when we were still Cardcaptors?" said Sakura.

"Err... Yes I am. Listen Sakura, I've heard what happened at Reedington park today and I just wanted to see whether you were alright. Madison told me about what happened and she's still shocked from what happened. According to her, these two twins attacked you and her."

"Yeah, you're not going to believe this kid, but the 'two twins' are actually Sekka Avendale and Madeline Talern, two evil sorcereresses who attacked Clow Reed a hundred years ago!" munched Kero as he gobbled his cake greedily.

"And Madeline apparently put a spell on Madison. I don't know whether she's badly affected yet." added Sakura. "But she told me that she was still feeling dizzy after it happened."

"This is serious, Sakura, I must call Eriol and Meilin about this!"

Just then the moible phone rang on Sakura's desk and Li picked it up.

"Hello? Hello Mrs. Taylor! Oh, you wanted Sakura after all? Sakura it's for you and she has some bad news!" Sakura's heart stopped for a moment. _Bad news? Oh no!_ she thought.

_"Hi Sakura, darling. I'm sorry, but I have really bad news for you. You see, Madison came home, complaining of a headache and feeling dizzy, so I told her to go upstairs to rest. But halfway up the stairs, she collasped and I rang the hospital..."_ Sakura dropped the phone in shock and disbelief. "No... This can't be happening!" she whispered to herself. Li and Kero noticed her alarm...

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Li.

"Yeah, what's wrong Sakura?" said Kero, flapping his wings.

"Madison... She's in hospital!" said Sakura.

"Hospital?!" yelled Li and Kero together.

Just then, Meilin called in from China and then Li had to explain everything to her. And Meilin reacted very much like Li did.

"WHAT?! What do you mean Madison's in hospital?!" yelled Meilin so loudly that Li had to cover the speaker.

"Today Madison and Sakura went to the park and then two people actually appeared to them and one of them seemed to have put a spell on Madison..."

"A SPELL?!" screeched Meilin.

"Geez, Meilin... DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD?!" yelled Li back to Meilin.

"It's VERY NOISY in Wei's House! I CAN HARDLY HEAR YOU!" shouted Meilin. Sakura and Kero sweatdropped as the two argued.

"But Meilin, you knew that when Sakura found all the Clow Cards, I had to leave Tomeda to do some paperwork!" Li continued.

"Some paperwork? Oh Li, you just wanted to be with me all along!" giggled Meilin.

"That's not true! You're just making that up, Meilin! I've had enough of your nonsensical blabbering! Look, I have to go now!" said a very furious Li to the phone. He was so angry he slammed down the phone. Sakura and Kero were curious... What did Meilin say to Li?

"Li... What did Meilin say to you?" Sakura asked.  
"Nothing." said Li hotly to Sakura.

"I smell a raaat!" sang Kero happily as he looked up from his cake.

"Shut up, you stuffed animal! _Gaki! _(Stupid!)" said Li as he dove for Kero. Kero dodged expertly as Li landed onto Sakura's bed. "Ouch! KEROBEROS! You will pay for this!"

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me! I'm so _kawaii!_ (cute!)" chanted Kero.

"What's going on in there? Are you two fighting? Sonomi rang up and we're going to visit Madison now!" said Dad outside Sakura's bedroom.

"Gaaah! It's Sakura's Dad!" gasped Kero. Li and Kero immediately stopped fighting, Kero flew to the desk and became as still as he could be.

"Coming!" yelled Sakura...


	3. Meilin joins the Black Rose!

**Secrets: A New Hope**

**Melin Rae joins the _Black Rose?!_**

While all this was happening, in a desolated house Sekka and Madeline were plotting their revenge...

"Those humans think they are so wise and I bet Clow Reed has thought up a plan to stop us! We'll show them we're capable of doing such destruction this world had never seen!" said Madeline as she gazed into her crystal pendant. Sekka had her doubts though...

"But Madeline... Those same humans were able to stop us as well! Remember Sakura and Madison, whom we both appeared to today? I'm sure they have the same abilities as us, isn't that part of Clow's plans...? After all, he can see into the future. Also, their names are even similar to ours!" Sekka said persistently, the young sorcerer seemed worried. Madison comforted her.

"No matter, we will thwart their plans soon... Anyway, I've already absorbed Madison's magical abilities... Even though she doesn't know she has any!"

"So what shall we do now, misteress Madeline?" interrupted a shadowly figure. He stepped up to the moonlight, revealling a person that looked like Li, except that his hair was blond and fairer than the sun and he had a blue ceremonial cloak with a spiked black disk in his hand. The area around his eye was emblazed with the symbol of blue-black lightning, looking like a jagged scar.

"Ah, Leon Sharren! There you are! I was thinking of you just now!" said Madeline delightedly.

"I am honoured by your flattery, my dear Madeline." said Leon slightly smiling.

"Listen, I want you to create some cute magical beasts for me, but you have to make those creatures distract Sakura and her friends from their true mission. When Sakura calls them out, they will seek out the nearest person and create havoc. Make something that will stop them from destroying the place and be calm. Sakura will be so busy trying to chase them, she won't be bothered with our interference." chuckled Madeline...  
"How many of them shall I make?" said a surprised Leon. Madeline smiled mischieviously, her amythest eyes glinting like jewels. For a moment, the sorceress seemed to be quite preoppicied with her thoughts. Sekka was calm now, but she was looking at Leon very interestedly.

"Two of them, yes, I think that'll do for now..." Madeline said darkly...

"Madison, your friends are here to see you." said the nurse, Janet, brightly. Janet was a cheery, mature lady with green eyes who wore blue hair in two ponytails. Madison tried to focus her eyes on the doorway, but she still felt drained and her vision was blurry. Janet left the room as Sakura ran into the room, followed by Li, who was trying to shake off Kero from his leg. Finally, Meilin came in, arguring with Eriol Moon.

"Sakura?" she said weakly, she had to lie down again, due to having no strength.

"Madison, I was so worried!" yelled Sakura as she hugged her. "I thought that Madeline did something to you!"

"Get off my leg, Kero!" yelled Li as he shook Kero frantically. Kero bit his leg even harder!

"Heya Maddy! How's is my friend?" smiled Kero as he perched on the bed post, his small wings were folded so that he wouldn't fall off the post. The yellow mouse-like creature did a flying backflip when he did fall off... But he landed on his head. "Ouch! That hurts!" he groaned. Everybody started laughing when Kero told them to stop laughing at him.

"What?! Eriol you shouldn't have!" quarreled Meilin to the dark-blue haired boy with spectacles.

"So? I knew that Nakuru (Tori's classmate) and Spinel Sun (Eriol's black cat-like magical Guardian) couldn't come to Japan, due to certain problems... You see, Spinel doesn't like hospitals and Nakuru says that she had to study for her university exams." explained Eriol to Meilin.

"Did you figure out why Sekka and Madeline appeared to Sakura and Madison? I mean, you _do_ have the same memories as Clow Reed, Eriol!" glared Meilin back at Eriol.

"Technically yes, but I'm not Clow Reed himself... And my theory is that Sekka and Madeline wants more magical powers, they will try to get it any way they can. Even if it means taking it from another person. But what they will use it for, I think they want to destroy Earth."

"But Madison, you don't have any powers... Do you?" asked an uncertain Sakura.

"Eh, I don't know either, but Madeline does have deadly powers though..." shrugged Eriol.

Suddenly, a cute winged figure with _huge_ eyes and a green furry face appeared at the window, it was so sickenly adorable that Sakura immediately fell in love with it. The creature had _tiny_ pink wings, a serpent-like tail and chubby little legs. It pushed open the window and sat on the sill.

"Awww! It's so cute, come here little fella!" crooned Sakura. She looked like she was being hypnotised by the cute creature. It chirruped once.

"Sakura! Be careful!" yelled Li and Madison, knowing all too well it could be a trick.

"Ack!!!! What _is_ that thing? It's way too cuter than me (who is the coolest plushie)!" said a really disgusted Kero. The creature set its eyes on Kero after Sakura hugged it... And promptly attacked Kero with its sharp teeth! "AAAHHH!!! GET IT OFF ME!!! OOOWWW!!!" Li tried to pull the ferocious beast off Kero's tail, but it bit all the harder! "NOT SO HARD, BRAT!!!" Sakura snapped out of her trance after hearing Kero scream loudly.

"That thing is dangerous!" gasped Meilin, "No matter! I'll save you Li!" Just then, another cute animal with a goofy smile attached its tentacles to Li and Meilin's faces...

"ERIOL! SAKURA! HELP!" they cried as the animals clawed them and then ran off down the corridors... The staff members didn't know what to do as the deadly beasts wrecked the wards using brightly coloured energy beams from their mouths...

"Sakura! We must do something!" said Madison.

"Right! Use your Clow and Sakura cards to stop them!" suggested Eriol.

A new voice penetrated the loud noises coming from the other rooms and time froze once again... Only Li, Sakura, Meilin, Kero and Madison could move. Eriol couldn't.

"Sakura, Madison! So, we meet again... Funny isn't it?" grinned Sekka as she appeared from the chaos. Madeline materialized soon after Sekka, and another boy stepped down. The cherry-blossom in Sekka's hair turned blood red as she approached them. Madeline leered at them as the jewelled crystal pendant hung down from her neck, her green dress sweeping everything.

"It's you two!" yelled Madison and Sakura, recognizing them from last time.

"How do you like the creatures we made?" asked Sekka confidently, "They are so cute, it's impossible not to fall in love with them at first sight!"

"What do you mean?! They were monsters!" yelled Meilin. "Those things attacked us and now we're hurt! If I had magical powers, I could fight you right now!" The Chinese girl with elaborate Chinese clothes did a stance.  
"You better not! We're greater than Clow Reed and soon, the _Black Rose_ will conquer all!" laughed Sekka. "We know how to stop those monsters, but to do that, you'll have to join us."

"Join you? Don't make me laugh! I know martial arts and gymastics." said Meilin angrily, already she felt her anger rising. Behind her, Sakura chanted the words to her Clow Key spell quickly.

Sekka became angry at this and told the blue-robed boy to attack the Chinese girl.

"Leon! Use your bladed Lightning disc!" ordered Sekka. Leon obeyed Sekka as he withdrew a bladed disc from his clothes that sparkled with dangerous electricity.  
_"Storm Vortex!"_ yelled Leon as he threw the disc at Meilin. The disc spun faster and faster, until it seemed like there was a violent thunderstorm around the disc.

"Look out Meilin!" yelled Li, he was preparing to run to her.

"Shield Card, protect my friends!" yelled Sakura as she threw out the desired Sakura card. The card formed a shield around Melin and her other friends, the disc bounced off the barrier. The two creatures came into the ward at that moment and the disc smashed into them, destroying them as they squealed their last cry and they fell to the ground... Then, they disappeared for good, but there were two new glowing cards where they had laid. The shield disappeared.

"Why you little-!" shouted Sekka, she was starting to see red by now!

"Yay! We did it!" everybody cheered. But Sekka raised her hands as a silvery white orb grew inside of them.

_"Key of Luna,_

_Power of the Moon,_

_Power of white Light,_

_Release the orb,_

_From this dark night!_

_Join the Black Rose!"_ Sekka chanted, immediately the orb grew into a silver beam that shot across the ward in awesome waves of light. Everybody else ducked out of the way, but Meilin got hit full on by the blast and immediately, her brown-red eyes turned as white as the beam.

"AAAHHH!!!" screamed Meilin as the beam entered her body and dissolved into thin air.

"Meilin!" shouted Li as Meilin collasped on the floor, "Meilin, are you okay?". But then Meilin woke up suddenly and pushed Li roughly away. There was a sort of ruthlessness about her now, everybody could feel it. Sakura could hardly believe her eyes.

"Why should I care about you, Li?" Meilin asked coldly, "I belong to the _Black Rose_ now. Farewell, my former friends! Hello Sekka, Leon and Madeline!" She ran to Madeline, Leon and Sekka as they all were enveloped into thin air... Then they were gone.

"NOOO!!! Why did they take Meilin?" cried Li.

"Li, it wasn't her fault, Sekka was the one that made the spell and influenced her choice." explained Sakura. "Hey! The cards on the floor! Could they be Sakura cards?"

"I don't think so, turn them over and see," suggested Kero. Sakura turned them over and read the words on the glowing cards...

"The Secret and the Hope cards..." Sakura read. Immediately, time unfroze and things continued in havoc, at least until the doctors noticed that the two creatures were gone... There was a headline in the _Tomeda Telegraph_ the next day: _Mysterious creatures invade Tomeda Hospital: Doctors are baffled!_


	4. Meet Mei Rei: Wish Upon the Star

**Secrets: A New Hope**

**Meet Mei Rei, Wish upon the Star**

"Kero, I was wondering..." It was now a couple of weeks after the exciting visit from Tomeda hospital. Meilin had offically joined _Black Rose_, because of Sekka's spell, Li was quiet and Madison had returned from hospital, due to the doctors prescription. We are now in Madison's house. Kero looked up from thinking about Clow Reed, "Yes Sakura?"

"I was wondering, now that Meilin has joined the _Black Rose,_ is she under Sekka and Madeline's commands?" Sakura asked, fearing the worst from Meilin's change of teams.

"Yes, and worst, Sekka and Madeline might use her against us because she is good at fighting and boasting, even though she has no magical powers." continued Kero.

Madison was taking photos of Li in a light green tuxedo, much to the embarrassment of himself! Li was blushing like mad!  
"You look so good in that tuxedo, Li!" Madison gushed over her latest fashion design.

"No I don't! Get me out of this silly looking coat! I look ridiculous!" yelled Li, trying to pull off his tight clothes, but he was unsuccessful.

"Don't be silly, Li! You look wonderful." replied Madison. "What shall I make for you next?"

_Knock, knock!_ There was a knock on the door and Li answered it.

"Who is there?" called Li. Outside, there was a girl who looked exactly like Meilin, but she had her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a medieval purple cloak and she had the symbol of a five pointed star on her forehead. Li was shocked.

"Are you Meilin?" he asked cautiously.

"I am Mei Rei, who is formerly from the _Black Rose,_ but I've decided to join Sakura's team." said the Chinese girl. She shook Li's hand gently.

"Mei Rei?" said Sakura, who had also appeared at the door.

"That's right! That's my name! Nice to meet you, Sakura!" smiled Mei modestly. Sakura also smiled at her, clearly they liked each other.

"How did you get here?" stuttered Li as he stared at Mei.

"I got here by my own powers, ever heard of teleportion?"  
"Well... No." admitted Li, taken aback.

"I'll show you next time..." she said mysteriously.

"So why did you decide to join us, Mei?" asked Sakura.

"Well, firstly, I realised how evil Madeline and Sekka really were. They both got really furious at me for rebelling against the _Black Rose _and they kicked me out, I guess. For even though I was wicked for most of my long life, I have now changed for the better and am now using my powers for healing and good stuff. For I know about those arts when I was studying." Mei explained

"Cool! Does being a good sorceress mean that you know how to harness your abilities?" asked Kero.

"Yes, I get my powers from the light of the _Star_, Madeline get hers from the _Black Rose,_ Sekka gets hers from the _Moon_ and Leon gets his from _Lightning._ You can see it on our foreheads, that's how you can tell. Why are you guys curious?" said Mei.

"Oh, because a friend of ours called Meilin has been hypnotised by Sekka and now she's part of the _Black Rose..."_ explained Li.

"Ah, Meilin! She's the Chinese girl who helped you guys when you were Cardcaptors, right?" winked Mei.

"Yes, she was." said a startled Li, how did Mei know about Meilin? Mei looked straight at him.

"I knew because I could read your mind, Li."  
"Woah!" shouts Kero, "That is some power!".

"So, if you know all about Madeline, Leon and Sekka, do you know what the _Secret_ and _Hope_ cards are for?" Madison asked Mei. "Because we don't."

"Those cards are KalemaCards, created by the _Black Rose._ There are four cards in all, the _Secret,_ the _Hope,_ the _Wish,_ the _Memory, _the _Desire_ and the _Heal_. So far two are found. There are four more to go. Originally, those cards were designed as a distraction by Madeline. But now, they, along with the other Clow and Sakura Cards, they are crucial for the fate of the universe. Without the Kalema cards, the _Black Rose_ will spread and all is lost."

"Then we must find the Kalema cards!" yells Sakura heroically, "And save everything!"

"Meilin, you are now part of the _Black Rose._ You must promise to learn how to outfight Sakura's team when the time comes. You shall learn from my evil friend, Sekka."

"I am honoured, mistress Madeline! May the _Black Rose_ rule!" Meilin replies respectively. Meilin was dressed in her Chinese clothes, except her eyes were white as snow and she had the symbol of the black star on her forehead... Madeline smiles impishly as the crystal pendant sparkes on her neck, it glows blood red and transforms into a black rose. Sekka commands Meilin to follow her and she does, rising from her seat.

"Leon, resurrect Beorlyn back from the dead, when Sakura captures the last Kamela Card!" tells Madeline as Leon appears from the shadows. The teenage mortal bows to Madeline.

"I shall do your bidding, my dearest mistress." says Leon as Madeline's eyes gleam with an evil purple light.

"Soon, with Madison's additional power, we shall grow mighty!" she said to herself. Suddenly she clutches her chest and the dark rose turns back into a shining pendant. "What-what is happening to me?" the _Black Rose_ sorceress chokes...

At the same time, Madison is doing exactly the same thing! All the others leapt out of their seats when it happened. "Madison! Are you alright?" asks Sakura.

"Do I _look_ alright?!" says Madison, "I keep getting these pains and they're getting worse! Ahhhh!!!" Her form suddenly flares with a purple aura and Li, Kero and Sakura step back in fear. Mei however, didn't step back but stepped forwards.

"Hold still, Madison!" shouts Mei, as a golden glow comes from her palms. Her eyes glow a silvery light as she applies the glow to Madison's body. _"Auratic Healing!"_ Immediately, the purple light dies down and Madison stands up shakily. Mei nods knowingly at Kero and Sakura. "It is as I thought, Madison has unknown powers that are being returned to her!"

"You mean, Madison has magic?! But that's impossible!" Sakura yells at Mei.

"I know, that's why Madeline wanted to absorb her powers. But the abilities backfired for a moment, returning to Madison at the wrong time. Now they had been stabillized, but the powers could strike at anytime." warns Mei.

"That was scary! Let's hope this never happens again!" says Li, comforting Sakura.

"Yeah," agrees Kero. "Now that's over, where do we start searching for the _Wish_ and _Memory_ card?" The magical yellow mouse flew around the room

"It won't be easy you know, since the _Wish_ card can only be accessed with someone with a pure heart, plus it only appears once in a blue moon, when you wish upon the Sirus star. Whereas the _Memory_ card can only be accessed by a person, who had either lost his memory _or_ often forgets things easily." explains Mei. Li, Kero, Sakura and Madison all sweatdrop when she says that.  
"And I thought capturing all the Clow and Sakura cards were hard!" mutters Sakura. "Speaking of a blue moon, isn't there going to be one tonight?"

"Then it's our only chance, there won't be another one for at least a thousand years!" Kero says, "I know because I learnt it from Clow before he died."

"A THOUSAND YEARS!!!" yells Li, "That will take the rest of our days if we miss this rare event tonight!"

"Yep, a thousand years! We have no time to lose!" says Kero confidently, "Now who's up for some chocolate pudding?!"

Later, Sakura and Madison were searching for Sakura's brother Tori, who at least lost his memory when he was tricked by the disguised _Mirror_ card (who was pretending to be Sakura) when he fell off a cliff. While Li and Mei decided to search Tomeda High for their mysterious maths teacher, Mrs Makenzie for help.

"Tori, I need your help! Please forget something for us!" shouted Sakura.

"What do you want, squirt?" said a surprised Tori, who was irked by this strange request coming from his sister.

"It's very important," added Madison.

"Wwweeelll, there was the time I forgot my homework and the my gym shoes and when I forgot Julian's name..." continued Tori.

"Please continue!" said a very eager Sakura and Madison.

"Mrs. Mackenzie?" whispered Li, "Can we see you for a moment?" The beatiful red-haired Maths teacher looked up from her desk, which was covered by piles of maths homework by other students. Layla Mackenzie as usual, was wearing a black shirt with a short cream miniskirt over her long delicate legs. She took off her sunglasses as she looked at her brown-haired student.

"Certainly, Li! What help do you need? Is it Maths homework?"

"Err... Not exactly, I was wondering, could you forget something for us?" Li stuttered nervously. Layla laughed as she closed her brown eyes.

"Sure, now where was I? There was a time when I moved to England and forgot all the streets names, when I forgot the parcels I was going to bring to Sakura, Eriol and you, when I..." Suddenly, the _Memory_ card glinted and appeared in front of Layla and Li, floating in mid-air. Li tried to snatch it, but he kept failing as the magic card dodged and danced away from his fingertips.

"Capture the Card now, using your mind!" yelled Mei, watching Li and Layla from the doorway with a mobile phone. "It's now or never!"

"I can't! I can't!" whispered Li into the mobile, "If I used my magic, Mrs. Mackenzie will see me!"

"Just try! I believe in your skill, Li!" Mei shouted. As if by magic, the card floated into Li's hands and Li stuffed it into his back pack. Just in time, Mrs Mackenzie finished her list and opened her eyes.

"So, now, does that list of forgetfulness satisfy you Li?" she asked him.  
"Yes it does, thanks Mrs Mackenzie!" answered Li hurriedly, thank goodness she didn't see him! He breathed a sigh of relief as he did a nod to Mei and ran out the door...

"... And there was the time I lost my ball, and..." droned Tori, Sakura and Madison had been listening to Tori for hours and was exhausted from looking for any sign of the _Memory_ card. Without warning, the door slammed open as Li and Mei entered the room!

"We've found the _Memory_ card!" Li and Mei shouted joyfully to Sakura and Madison, holding up the magical Kalema card for all to see.

"That's great! Oh no, it's nearly night time and we have to go to Reedington Park!" groaned Sakura. "Let's hurry, Madison! The blue moon is about to rise!" Then they all ran out of the room, grabbed Kero and Tori was confused... _Why did they run away from him?_

At Reedington Park, Kero and Sakura watched the azure moon rise above the rest of the stars as Madison took photos of the moon. Mei and Li were watching it rise too.

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight, Kero?" sighed Sakura,

"Yeah," agreed Kero, "Look, the Sirus star is coming out, make a wish!"

"I wish-" began Sakura, before she was interrupted by Mei saying, "Look out!" and a loud crash. Meilin appeared from behind the slide, her eyes were white orbs of light as she approached Sakura. It was then that Sakura noticed the black star on her forehead. "Meilin?" said Sakura. Suddenly, Meilin moved her palm downwards as she said "Power of the dark Star, blind my opponent!" Immediately, a shining black star appeared in her hands and it shone so darkly, it blocked out Sakura's view from everything else! Kero tried to rescue Sakura from Meilin.

"Sakura!" yelled Kero as he turned into his true form. A winged lion emerged from the night. Keroberos tried to attack Meilin, but she used her newly learnt magical powers to burn him with raging fire. "Aaarrrggghhh!" Keroberos screamed as Meilin burned him without mercy.

"Not so fast!" said Li as he used his elemental sword. _"Sword, know my plight! Release the light!"_ At once, a paper with Chinese writing appeared in the air and he pressed against it, creating wind to blow away the fire! Meilin made the fire and star vanish.  
"That was child's play, Li! Fight like a warrior!" she challenged as she did her martial arts stance. Li prepared to fight her, but unexpectedly...

"I will accept the challenge!" said Mei as she appeared besides Li. Meilin's eyes widened when she saw Mei's purple cloak! "Sakura! Make the _Wish _card appear!"

"Mei Rei!" Meilin spat as she leapt to meet her match. Mei also copied her action. They spun and circled each other, trying to find a weak spot in their moves. But neither could defeat the other! Sakura used this opputunity to wish for the _Wish_ card and it appeared in the air. She captured it.

"_Memory_ card! Make Meilin remember who she is fighting for!" The _Memory_ card sent waves of thought at the two fighters, but it missed Meilin! Suddenly, Mei teleported out of the way, appearing at the swings. And Meilin got so fustrated, that she simply gave up and evaporated to the _Black Rose_ group...

"We did it!" yelled Keroberos as he hugged Sakura. Sakura laughed in relief as her friends joined her in admiring the wonderful blue moon...


	5. Li Showron's Desire: The Healing Card!

**Li Showron's Desire: The Healing Card!**

Li was worried about Meilin, he wondered whether she had remembered him, but he felt very sad that she had turned over to the _Black Rose._ He didn't know whether he felt sad, angry or confused or all three at once. Perhaps all three at once!

_If it wasn't for Sekka's spell, Meilin would still be with us!_ Li thought angrily, _I mean, I didn't exactly like her or anything, but now I'm missing her_._ I knew I made a promise to Sakura before I went to Hong Kong, but now I feel like I had broken it when I've arrived at Hong Kong to study... I never realised how much I'd loved Meilin until she invited me over to her house for dinner. How could I tell Sakura the truth? I've betrayed her!_ While Li was thinking those dark thoughts, Kero was playing a Playstation game called _Sumarai Warriors: The Return_. Mei was practising her magic with Madison, who was slowly gaining back her powers and was taught how to use them.

Suddenly Sakura ran into the room, with a phamplet in her hand.  
"Yes! I am up to level 10 and I've scored 4,532 points! Go Kaema. go! Punch up those evil warriors!" said Kero as he punched the buttons rapidly on the handset.  
"Look! The _Twin Bells _toyshop is reopening for its tenth anniversary! The first one hundred customers get a free soft plushie! If we go early and hurry, we might get one plushie each! Tori is taking us there with Julian."  
"What are we waiting for, let's go!" says Madison delightedly. Li stood up, blushing.  
"If Sakura's going, I'm coming too!" said Li resolutely.

Meanwhile, Madeline and Sekka were talking about what happened yesterday... Meilin was also there in the desolated hideout, as well as Leon. The fair headed teenager sheathed his electric sword as he adjusted his blue robes. Sekka, the teenage sorceress, eyed Meilin with her green emerald eyes with an angry air. She wasn't impressed with the performance yesterday.

"Did you get rid of Sakura and the rest of her group like we intended to, Meilin?" said Sekka, with a dangerous edge to her voice. Meilin hung her head so only her black hair was seen.  
"I tried, Sekka! I really did! But they (Li and Mei) distracted me from my goal!" said Meilin ashamedly. Sekka looked livid as Meilin explained what happened at Reedington Park. Her Luna staff glowed a pale colour as her anger grew until finally, it grew so pale, it turned silver.  
"You mean you had _failed?_ After all the countless magical lessons we've gone through?! And our Mei fought _you?!"_ yelled Sekka at Meilin, "Next time, that traitor Mei, will not see the light of day again!" she gritted her teeth as her eyes glowed like jade. _"LEON!_ Go and find that traitor Mei so we shall deal with her! Also, find that brat Li Showron!" Leon's eyes glowed a deadly electric blue colour as he set off to find the two people Sekka summounded.  
"As you wish... My magical mistress, I shall assasinate them if you say so." Leon snarled. Thunder rolled as he exited with his pointed sword and electric disc...

"Ohh...!" sighed Madison as she stared at the countless toys in the shop. Toy monkeys sat on the shelf as Mei looked around and found a plushie she liked.  
"Attention everybody, may the people in the store line up for their free plushie?" Soon most people in the store had at least one plushie, including Kero! Li and Sakura were the last people left in the queue, but unfortunately, there was only one plushie on the shelf! The plushie looked exactly like Kero, except it didn't have any wings on it and a red ribbon tied around its neck.  
"Li..." Sakura blushed shyly, "You should have the plushie, since I already have the winged teddy bear that you gave to me before you left for Hong Kong."  
"No, Sakura, I don't deserve it. Actually, I think you should have it! You're the most wonderful, most kind and most caring girl I've ever met!" said Li as he bought the plushie ($15) and put it in Sakura's arms gently. He smiled a small smile as he brought his arms around Sakura. At once, the _Desire_ card appeared and Li snatched it from the air.

"Oh, Li! You shouldn't have!" breathed Sakura. Suddenly there was a flash of lightining as a thunderstorm started, thunder boomed as a boy who looked like Li stood outside in the rain. The customers looked up confusedly, who was that boy?  
"What?! There are two Li's?" muttered Tori and Julian as they looked outside.

"It is time..." said Leon darkly, "for Mei's destruction!" He held his sword up in the air as electricity from the lightining was conducted to the metal. At once, sparks of white electricity were released from the sword, causing a spectacular display. But most of the customers were terrified of the boy.  
"Leon!" gasped Mei as she recognised the member of the _Black Rose._ Her purple cloak floated wildly as she summoned her magic. _"White Star Ultimate Sword!"_ At once, a sword with a white star on the handle appeared in Mei's hands.  
"Mei! No!" yelled Sakura as Mei used the White Star Sword to clash with Leon's electric sword. Sakura had to do something, even though she would be seen by nearly everyone in the store! She grabbed her Clow Key from her pocket as she chanted the incantation.  
_  
"Oh Key of Clow,  
Power of magic,  
Power of light,  
Surrender the wand,  
The force ignite!  
RELEASE!"_

At once, the Clow Key became the Staff! The crowd gasped with awe as they witnessed Sakura transform the _Fight _card into a blue Chinese female warrior! Unfortunately, Sakura's school friends, Rita, Nikki and Chelsea, were also watching the event happen with their very eyes!

"Sakura?!" Nikki said with shock, "She uses magic?!"  
"Mama, what is that girl doing?" asked a small boy to his mum. The mum didn't know what to do.  
"I don't know dear," replied the mum honestly.  
"Yay! Go Sakura!" cheered Kero, "You can do it!"

Sakura ordered the _Fight_ card warrior to stop Mei and Leon dueling. The blue female warrior obeyed her, forcing the two white and blue coloured swords apart with her strong hands. Mei and Leon struggled, but they soon gave up the fight.  
"Return to your powers confined, _Fight_ card!" summoned Sakura. Immediately, the _Fight_ card warrior turned into liquid as it returned to card form once again. The crowd in the _Twin Bells_ cheered and clapped for Sakura, including her classmates, Tori and Julian!  
"Very impressive!" noted Julian as he appaulded Tori's younger sister. Sakura took a bow.

Unfortunately, Leon used this distraction to injure Mei with his disc! The bladed disc spun around, cut Mei's side and returned to its user like a boomerang as Leon caught it again.  
"Sekka Avendale needs you, Mei Rei. Talk to her... Or die." said Leon coldly, the assasinator. Mei cried out in pain as the cruel disc sliced her cloak. Sakura and the rest watched in horror.  
"Mei!" yelled Kero in horror as Mei fell to the ground, drops of her blood mixing with the rain.  
"Someone call the police! This boy is a danger to the public!" yelled Tori.  
"He's a murderer!" shouted someone else. The crowd became paniced as Leon stood calmly.  
"Leon... _Why?"_ whispered Mei, her eyes filled with tears.  
"Because you are a disgrace to the _Black Rose_ and all it stands for... _Traitor!"_ Leon replied.  
"Mei's not a traitor!" yelled Madison. "She's our friend and she is true and loyal! She taught me how to use my powers!" Leon was very surprised.  
_"Your_ powers?! Madeline had been feeling a decrease in her powers lately, maybe _you're_ the reason for it!"

Suddenly, Leon waved his arm and Li vanished along with Mei! All that was left was a Kamela card in Mei's place. Sakura picked the last card up... "The _Heal_ card..." Sakura whispered. Suddenly, the ground shook violently as cracks appeared in the ground. The ground broke up as a humungous black wolf-like beast with a skeletonized body tossed up its fearsome head, its dragon-like wings spawned the street as cars veered to avoid it. The eyes were a chilling icy blue as it rose from the cement. The beastly ten-metre-tall skeleton howled a horrible howl, that echoed across Tomeda, a warning to all that the _Black Rose _Guardian beast was coming...  
"Beorlyn... He's back from the dead...!" whispered Kero as he recognised the skeleton...

_Author's note:_ The last chapter is nigh! As for Flower Lover's questions, yes Li is in love with Meilin in this story. Why Sakura kept her Clowkey in thejewellerybox? She thought she had finished being a Cardcaptor after all her previous adventures and decided not to wear it anymore... The reason why Li went to Hong Kong (in the _Master of the Clow_ manga) was that Sakura had capturedall the Clow cards and Li had to do some 'paperwork' in Hong Kong. See you in the last chapter: _Beorlyn's Resurrection: The Finale!_


	6. Beorlyn's Rescurrection: The Finale

**Secrets: A New Hope**

It had been four years since Sakura had defeated Eriol Moon (or Clow Reed) the sorcerer at Tokyo Tower and now things were looking up for the teenage Sakura and Madison. Li Showron, who was Sakura's Cardcaptor boyfriend, had returned fom Hong Kong back to the town of Tomeda, Meilin Rae, the Chinese transfer student, had gone back to China and all the Sakura and Clow cards were captured. Mrs Mackenzie, Sakura's mysterious Maths teacher, returned to teach at Tomeda High School... Kero or Keroberos, Sakura's Guardian Beast, was much the same as ever. Everything looked complete and safe for the destined Cardcaptors... But when fate calls, nothing was ever going to be the same...

"Come on, Sakura!" Madison Taylor called to her best friend, Sakura Avalon as she waved frantically. "We have to meet your brother Tori after middle school!" The beautiful brown haired teenager with bangs prepared to pack her schoolbag as the bell rang after school.

"We're late!" yelled Sakura, running after Madison to Reedington Park where they could talk together after the fourth period.

Sakura Avalon had matured into a girl of sixteen, her once cute face becoming breathtakingly beautiful, her legs became longer. Today, she wore a pink loose skirt, a green jumper and a bracelet with _CardCap. Cherry-Blossom_ (Japanese translation of 'Sakura') engraved on it. Long ago, she had the Clow Key around her neck as a Cardcaptor, but when she was in middle school she removed the magical object, replacing it with a golden heart shaped locket which was all she had to remind her of her decreased mother, Natasha. Now the Clow Key lay in a dusty jewellery box, forgotten for all those timeless years...

Whereas Madison Taylor had cut her long dark locks, her body was slimmer and she was more energetic. Her legs had also lengthened like Sakura's had, making her taller than Sakura herself! She carried her new digital camera around, always taking an opportunity to take photos of her friends and family. Making dresses was her sole hobby, after many experiences making battle costumes for Sakura in the past few years. She wore a headband of violet, matching her alluring amythest eyes. Needless to say, her looks always got her many boys to talk to! But even Madison was afraid to tell Sakura what was happening to her recently... She was having those fainting spells, where afterwards she couldn't remember what had happened to her. It had been happening for two weeks already, but it had been growing steathily worse...

"Hey, squirt!" said Tori as the two friends rushed into the park, "I was looking for you two!" Sakura's big brother, who could see ghosts, was now in university, studying physics. Julian Starr, his best friend and classmate was also with him, eating strawberry icecream hungrily. Julian had light grey hair a skinny complexion and wore wire spectacles over his nose. He was always kind and friendly. Strangely, Julian was also the other Guardian of the Clow called Yue, besides Keroberos who came to judge Sakura as the new Cardcaptor. When he transformed into Yue, he became coldhearted, has white long hair and wings like an angel.

"Hi Tori! Hi Julian!" cried Sakura and Madison in unsion.

"Hey Sakura and Madison!" smiled Julian, as he waved to them. "Want some icecream, it's really delicious!"

"Did someone say _ICECREAM!"_ yells a cute voice inside Sakura's backpack. It turns out to be Keroberos in his false form, as a yellow winged mouse... Keroberos and Yue protected sorcerer Clow Reed's book until Sakura opened it and all the Clow Cards flew out. As his duty, Kero had to appoint Sakura to capture the elemental cards before they destroyed the world. When Sakura captured the four most powerful cards in the deck (Earth, Fire, Water and Wind) Kero transformed into his true form as the Guardian Beast. Keroberos was like a winged lion with a jeweled helmet. Likewise, Julian transformed into Yue when all the Clow cards were captured. Kero is a fun-loving creature with an appitite!

"No, Kero, get back into my bag before someone sees you!" shouted Sakura to Kero.

"Why should I? Nobody's here, except for that bra-aaah!" screamed Kero as he sees Tori.

"Did you bring that toy of yours to the park Sakura? Hey! It can speak!" says Tori in surprise.

"Of course I can speak! What do you think I was? A plushie?" says Kero angrily.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do!" says Julian to Madison and Sakura.

"Er... You see..." stuttered Madison.

Suddenly, time stopped and everything froze except for Madison, Kero and Sakura!

"Huh?" says Madison, "I don't get it... Why is everything frozen? Did Li use the Time Card?"

"Maybe mysterious powers are at work..." suggested Sakura.

"Highly unlikely." sniffs Kero. Ït looks like someone who is experienced in magic did this."

"But I didn't use my magic! The Clow Key is at home!" Sakura cries.

"So? It could be Li Showron then..." Kero pointed out.  
"Li Showron isn't here though..." Madison also pointed out.

Laughter rang out as two female figures jumped in front of them. Sakura screamed when she saw who they were, Madison had one of her fainting spells and Kero just gasped in horror...

The people looked exactly like Madison and Sakura! Except for their weird costumes, their different hairstyles and contemptous smiles, they were like clones of Sakura and Madison! The Sakura twin had really long darkish hair like Nakaru's (Tori's classmate), a staff that had an emblem of the moon and a long velvet medieval dress which reached to the concrete floor. She also had the symbol of the full moon on her forehead. Whereas, the Madison twin had an impish smile, straight black coloured hair like Meilin's (Li's 'girlfriend'), and the symbol of a black rose on her temples.

"Madison!" yells Sakura as her best friend faints. Sakura's double laughs at them as the Madison double touched Madison. She mutters something and something like a bluish electric current shoots from her fingertips into Madison's body.

"Who- what- are you doing?" says Sakura, holding Madison's hand.

"Sakura Avalon! You wouldn't understand! You are just a _'child'_ meddling in our affairs." tells Madison's twin.

"Hey, take that insult back! I know you! You're Sekka Avendale and Madeline Talern, the forbidden sorcereresses of the _Black Rose!_ I thought Clow Reed had gotten rid of you two a long time ago... But I was wrong..." shouts Kero, recognising them. Sekka smiled evilly at Kero, her eyes lighting up as she raised her staff, it transformed into a night-black rose.  
"What?" said a surprised Sakura, "Are you saying you _know _these people?"  
"Right! And we're very surprised to meet you... 'Sakura' and 'Madison'." says Madeline, pulling out a jewelled pedant. _"Magic pendant, with forbidden swing, send time spinning! Release!"_

The glow of the pendant made Sakura and Kero dizzy as it consumed Sekka and Madeline... And then the dizziness stopped and time went back to normal. Madison woke up as Julian continued eating his icecream.

"Are you alright?" Sakura pretended nothing had happened to them. Finally it was time to go home again.

"Let's go home squirt..." said Tori.

"Okay..." said Sakura uncomfortably...

**A Visit from Li Showron**

"That was weird, Kero! I hope Madison is alright, that Madeline did something to her, I'm sure! But..." Sakura paused. "Why did Sekka and Madeline look like _us?"_ Kero sighed heavily, how was he going to tell Sakura?

"Sakura... In this universe, there are many different worlds, only we can't see them all at once. Often the worlds lay on top of each other like layers on a birthday cake, so even though you can't see or feel the other world, it's still there. Now... Clow Reed opposed Sekka and Madeline centuries ago, before I or Yue were created, because they believed in using magical powers for evil and destorying other worlds. Those rebels formed the _Black Rose_. Clow knew that one day, their magic would become too strong and conquer everything on Earth and other worlds. So he created the Clow cards for a special use: To defeat Sekka and Madeline."

"Everything was going to plan... Until Sekka and Madeline used both their magic to create one gigantic Guardian beast called Beorlyn. He realised that the original Clow cards were too weak compared to the monster, so he designed me and Yue to defeat Beorlyn. We won, but only just. As a consquence, Sekka and Madeline disappeared and no one knew where they went... With Sekka and Madeline gone, he put the original Clow cards in a book, just in case they returned... And he chose me to appoint the first Cardcaptor so that if they returned, the Cardcaptor would use his or her Clow Cards to fight them..."

"But that still doesn't explain why he also created Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun after he died and became Eriol Moon, the England transfer student..." said Sakura.

"How should I know? Clow Reed is very mysterious and he may have a twisted personality, but he's still one of the greatest sorcerers ever. And about Sekka and Madeline, geez, I never knew that they looked like you and Madison... Sakura, the reason I never told you this is because I thought that you would be too young to understand back then, and I wouldn't want the truth to hurt you and Madison because you are my friends."

"That's ok," said Sakura, "I understand now, but back then, when I first became the Cardcaptor, it would have been too bewieldering for me."

"Sakura!" called Dad, "Li's here to see you!"

"Li?" yelled Sakura as Kero growled at Li; he didn't like Li, even when Sakura and him were still kids capturing the Clow cards... "That brat," he growled to himself as he settled down to a strawberry shortcake that Madison made earlier before the incident.

"Sakura?" said Li Showron in the doorway. The serious, brown-haired teenager was a descendant of Clow Reed and was very tall, handsome... And _still_ had on his green ceremonial cloak. Li face-faulted (or sweatdropped) when he realized why Sakura was staring at him.

"Are you _still _wearing that cloak you wore back when we were still Cardcaptors?" said Sakura.

"Err... Yes I am. Listen Sakura, I've heard what happened at Reedington park today and I just wanted to see whether you were alright. Madison told me about what happened and she's still shocked from what happened. According to her, these two twins attacked you and her."

"Yeah, you're not going to believe this kid, but the 'two twins' are actually Sekka Avendale and Madeline Talern, two evil sorcereresses who attacked Clow Reed a hundred years ago!" munched Kero as he gobbled his cake greedily.

"And Madeline apparently put a spell on Madison. I don't know whether she's badly affected yet." added Sakura. "But she told me that she was still feeling dizzy after it happened."

"This is serious, Sakura, I must call Eriol and Meilin about this!"

Just then the moible phone rang on Sakura's desk and Li picked it up.

"Hello? Hello Mrs. Taylor! Oh, you wanted Sakura after all? Sakura it's for you and she has some bad news!" Sakura's heart stopped for a moment. _Bad news? Oh no!_ she thought.

_"Hi Sakura, darling. I'm sorry, but I have really bad news for you. You see, Madison came home, complaining of a headache and feeling dizzy, so I told her to go upstairs to rest. But halfway up the stairs, she collasped and I rang the hospital..."_ Sakura dropped the phone in shock and disbelief. "No... This can't be happening!" she whispered to herself. Li and Kero noticed her alarm...

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Li.

"Yeah, what's wrong Sakura?" said Kero, flapping his wings.

"Madison... She's in hospital!" said Sakura.

"Hospital!" yelled Li and Kero together.

Just then, Meilin called in from China and then Li had to explain everything to her. And Meilin reacted very much like Li did.

"WHAT! What do you mean Madison's in hospital!" yelled Meilin so loudly that Li had to cover the speaker.

"Today Madison and Sakura went to the park and then two people actually appeared to them and one of them seemed to have put a spell on Madison..."

"A SPELL!" screeched Meilin.

"Geez, Meilin... DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!" yelled Li back to Meilin.

"It's VERY NOISY in Wei's House! I CAN HARDLY HEAR YOU!" shouted Meilin. Sakura and Kero sweat dropped as the two argued.

"But Meilin, you knew that when Sakura found all the Clow Cards, I had to leave Tomeda to do some paperwork!" Li continued.

"Some paperwork? Oh Li, you just wanted to be with me all along!" giggled Meilin.

"That's not true! You're just making that up, Meilin! I've had enough of your nonsensical blabbering! Look, I have to go now!" said a very furious Li to the phone. He was so angry he slammed down the phone. Sakura and Kero were curious... What did Meilin say to Li?

"Li... What did Meilin say to you?" Sakura asked.  
"Nothing." said Li hotly to Sakura.

"I smell a raaat!" sang Kero happily as he looked up from his cake.

"Shut up, you stuffed animal! _Gaki! _(Stupid!)" said Li as he dove for Kero. Kero dodged expertly as Li landed onto Sakura's bed. "Ouch! KEROBEROS! You will pay for this!"

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me! I'm so _kawaii!_ (cute!)" chanted Kero.

"What's going on in there? Are you two fighting? Sonomi rang up and we're going to visit Madison now!" said Dad outside Sakura's bedroom.

"Gaaah! It's Sakura's Dad!" gasped Kero. Li and Kero immediately stopped fighting, Kero flew to the desk and became as still as he could be.

"Coming!" yelled Sakura...

**Who joins the _Black Rose!_**

While all this was happening, in a desolated house Sekka and Madeline were plotting their revenge...

"Those humans think they are so wise and I bet Clow Reed has thought up a plan to stop us! We'll show them we're capable of doing such destruction this world had never seen!" said Madeline as she gazed into her crystal pendant. Sekka had her doubts though...

"But Madeline... Those same humans were able to stop us as well! Remember Sakura and Madison, whom we both appeared to today? I'm sure they have the same abilities as us, isn't that part of Clow's plans...? After all, he can see into the future. Also, their names are even similar to ours!" Sekka said persistently, the young sorcerer seemed worried. Madison comforted her.

"No matter, we will thwart their plans soon... Anyway, I've already absorbed Madison's magical abilities... Even though she doesn't know she has any!"

"So what shall we do now, misteress Madeline?" interrupted a shadowly figure. He stepped up to the moonlight, revealling a person that looked like Li, except that his hair was blond and fairer than the sun and he had a blue ceremonial cloak with a spiked black disk in his hand. The area around his eye was emblazed with the symbol of blue-black lightning, looking like a jagged scar.

"Ah, Leon Sharren! There you are! I was thinking of you just now!" said Madeline delightedly.

"I am honoured by your flattery, my dear Madeline." said Leon slightly smiling.

"Listen, I want you to create some cute magical beasts for me, but you have to make those creatures distract Sakura and her friends from their true mission. When Sakura calls them out, they will seek out the nearest person and create havoc. Make something that will stop them from destroying the place and be calm. Sakura will be so busy trying to chase them, she won't be bothered with our interference." chuckled Madeline...  
"How many of them shall I make?" said a surprised Leon. Madeline smiled mischieviously, her amythest eyes glinting like jewels. For a moment, the sorceress seemed to be quite preoppicied with her thoughts. Sekka was calm now, but she was looking at Leon very interestedly.

"Two of them, yes, I think that'll do for now..." Madeline said darkly...

"Madison, your friends are here to see you." said the nurse, Janet, brightly. Janet was a cheery, mature lady with green eyes who wore blue hair in two ponytails. Madison tried to focus her eyes on the doorway, but she still felt drained and her vision was blurry. Janet left the room as Sakura ran into the room, followed by Li, who was trying to shake off Kero from his leg. Finally, Meilin came in, arguring with Eriol Moon.

"Sakura?" she said weakly, she had to lie down again, due to having no strength.

"Madison, I was so worried!" yelled Sakura as she hugged her. "I thought that Madeline did something to you!"

"Get off my leg, Kero!" yelled Li as he shook Kero frantically. Kero bit his leg even harder!

"Heya Maddy! How's is my friend?" smiled Kero as he perched on the bed post, his small wings were folded so that he wouldn't fall off the post. The yellow mouse-like creature did a flying backflip when he did fall off... But he landed on his head. "Ouch! That hurts!" he groaned. Everybody started laughing when Kero told them to stop laughing at him.

"What! Eriol you shouldn't have!" quarreled Meilin to the dark-blue haired boy with spectacles.

"So? I knew that Nakuru (Tori's classmate) and Spinel Sun (Eriol's black cat-like magical Guardian) couldn't come to Japan, due to certain problems... You see, Spinel doesn't like hospitals and Nakuru says that she had to study for her university exams." explained Eriol to Meilin.

"Did you figure out why Sekka and Madeline appeared to Sakura and Madison? I mean, you _do_ have the same memories as Clow Reed, Eriol!" glared Meilin back at Eriol.

"Technically yes, but I'm not Clow Reed himself... And my theory is that Sekka and Madeline wants more magical powers, they will try to get it any way they can. Even if it means taking it from another person. But what they will use it for, I think they want to destroy Earth."

"But Madison, you don't have any powers... Do you?" asked an uncertain Sakura.

"Eh, I don't know either, but Madeline does have deadly powers though..." shrugged Eriol.

Suddenly, a cute winged figure with _huge_ eyes and a green furry face appeared at the window, it was so sickenly adorable that Sakura immediately fell in love with it. The creature had _tiny_ pink wings, a serpent-like tail and chubby little legs. It pushed open the window and sat on the sill.

"Awww! It's so cute, come here little fella!" crooned Sakura. She looked like she was being hypnotised by the cute creature. It chirruped once.

"Sakura! Be careful!" yelled Li and Madison, knowing all too well it could be a trick.

"Ack! What _is_ that thing? It's way too cuter than me (who is the coolest plushie)!" said a really disgusted Kero. The creature set its eyes on Kero after Sakura hugged it... And promptly attacked Kero with its sharp teeth! "AAAHHH! GET IT OFF ME! OOOWWW!" Li tried to pull the ferocious beast off Kero's tail, but it bit all the harder! "NOT SO HARD, BRAT!" Sakura snapped out of her trance after hearing Kero scream loudly.

"That thing is dangerous!" gasped Meilin, "No matter! I'll save you Li!" Just then, another cute animal with a goofy smile attached its tentacles to Li and Meilin's faces...

"ERIOL! SAKURA! HELP!" they cried as the animals clawed them and then ran off down the corridors... The staff members didn't know what to do as the deadly beasts wrecked the wards using brightly coloured energy beams from their mouths...

"Sakura! We must do something!" said Madison.

"Right! Use your Clow and Sakura cards to stop them!" suggested Eriol.

A new voice penetrated the loud noises coming from the other rooms and time froze once again... Only Li, Sakura, Meilin, Kero and Madison could move. Eriol couldn't.

"Sakura, Madison! So, we meet again... Funny isn't it?" grinned Sekka as she appeared from the chaos. Madeline materialized soon after Sekka, and another boy stepped down. The cherry-blossom in Sekka's hair turned blood red as she approached them. Madeline leered at them as the jewelled crystal pendant hung down from her neck, her green dress sweeping everything.

"It's you two!" yelled Madison and Sakura, recognizing them from last time.

"How do you like the creatures we made?" asked Sekka confidently, "They are so cute, it's impossible not to fall in love with them at first sight!"

"What do you mean! They were monsters!" yelled Meilin. "Those things attacked us and now we're hurt! If I had magical powers, I could fight you right now!" The Chinese girl with elaborate Chinese clothes did a stance.  
"You better not! We're greater than Clow Reed and soon, the _Black Rose_ will conquer all!" laughed Sekka. "We know how to stop those monsters, but to do that, you'll have to join us."

"Join you? Don't make me laugh! I know martial arts and gymastics." said Meilin angrily, already she felt her anger rising. Behind her, Sakura chanted the words to her Clow Key spell quickly.

Sekka became angry at this and told the blue-robed boy to attack the Chinese girl.

"Leon! Use your bladed Lightning disc!" ordered Sekka. Leon obeyed Sekka as he withdrew a bladed disc from his clothes that sparkled with dangerous electricity.  
_"Storm Vortex!"_ yelled Leon as he threw the disc at Meilin. The disc spun faster and faster, until it seemed like there was a violent thunderstorm around the disc.

"Look out Meilin!" yelled Li, he was preparing to run to her.

"Shield Card, protect my friends!" yelled Sakura as she threw out the desired Sakura card. The card formed a shield around Melin and her other friends, the disc bounced off the barrier. The two creatures came into the ward at that moment and the disc smashed into them, destroying them as they squealed their last cry and they fell to the ground... Then, they disappeared for good, but there were two new glowing cards where they had laid. The shield disappeared.

"Why you little-!" shouted Sekka, she was starting to see red by now!

"Yay! We did it!" everybody cheered. But Sekka raised her hands as a silvery white orb grew inside of them.

_"Key of Luna,_

_Power of the Moon,_

_Power of white Light,_

_Release the orb,_

_From this dark night!_

_Join the Black Rose!"_ Sekka chanted, immediately the orb grew into a silver beam that shot across the ward in awesome waves of light. Everybody else ducked out of the way, but Meilin got hit full on by the blast and immediately, her brown-red eyes turned as white as the beam.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Meilin as the beam entered her body and dissolved into thin air.

"Meilin!" shouted Li as Meilin collapsed on the floor, "Meilin, are you okay?". But then Meilin woke up suddenly and pushed Li roughly away. There was a sort of ruthlessness about her now, everybody could feel it. Sakura could hardly believe her eyes.

"Why should I care about you, Li?" Meilin asked coldly, "I belong to the _Black Rose_ now. Farewell, my former friends! Hello Sekka, Leon and Madeline!" She ran to Madeline, Leon and Sekka as they all were enveloped into thin air... Then they were gone.

"NOOO! Why did they take Meilin?" cried Li.

"Li, it wasn't her fault, Sekka was the one that made the spell and influenced her choice." explained Sakura. "Hey! The cards on the floor! Could they be Sakura cards?"

"I don't think so, turn them over and see," suggested Kero. Sakura turned them over and read the words on the glowing cards...

"The Secret and the Hope cards..." Sakura read. Immediately, time unfroze and things continued in havoc, at least until the doctors noticed that the two creatures were gone... There was a headline in the _Tomeda Telegraph_ the next day: _Mysterious creatures invade Tomeda Hospital: Doctors are baffled!_

**Meet Mei Rei, Wish upon the Star**

"Kero, I was wondering..." It was now a couple of weeks after the exciting visit from Tomeda hospital. Meilin had offically joined _Black Rose_, because of Sekka's spell, Li was quiet and Madison had returned from hospital, due to the doctors prescription. We are now in Madison's house. Kero looked up from thinking about Clow Reed, "Yes Sakura?"

"I was wondering, now that Meilin has joined the _Black Rose,_ is she under Sekka and Madeline's commands?" Sakura asked, fearing the worst from Meilin's change of teams.

"Yes, and worst, Sekka and Madeline might use her against us because she is good at fighting and boasting, even though she has no magical powers." continued Kero.

Madison was taking photos of Li in a light green tuxedo, much to the embarrassment of himself! Li was blushing like mad!  
"You look so good in that tuxedo, Li!" Madison gushed over her latest fashion design.

"No I don't! Get me out of this silly looking coat! I look ridiculous!" yelled Li, trying to pull off his tight clothes, but he was unsuccessful.

"Don't be silly, Li! You look wonderful." replied Madison. "What shall I make for you next?"

_Knock, knock!_ There was a knock on the door and Li answered it.

"Who is there?" called Li. Outside, there was a girl who looked exactly like Meilin, but she had her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a medieval purple cloak and she had the symbol of a five pointed star on her forehead. Li was shocked.

"Are you Meilin?" he asked cautiously.

"I am Mei Rei, who is formerly from the _Black Rose,_ but I've decided to join Sakura's team." said the Chinese girl. She shook Li's hand gently.

"Mei Rei?" said Sakura, who had also appeared at the door.

"That's right! That's my name! Nice to meet you, Sakura!" smiled Mei modestly. Sakura also smiled at her, clearly they liked each other.

"How did you get here?" stuttered Li as he stared at Mei.

"I got here by my own powers, ever heard of teleportion?"  
"Well... No." admitted Li, taken aback.

"I'll show you next time..." she said mysteriously.

"So why did you decide to join us, Mei?" asked Sakura.

"Well, firstly, I realised how evil Madeline and Sekka really were. They both got really furious at me for rebelling against the _Black Rose _and they kicked me out, I guess. For even though I was wicked for most of my long life, I have now changed for the better and am now using my powers for healing and good stuff. For I know about those arts when I was studying." Mei explained

"Cool! Does being a good sorceress mean that you know how to harness your abilities?" asked Kero.

"Yes, I get my powers from the light of the _Star_, Madeline get hers from the _Black Rose,_ Sekka gets hers from the _Moon_ and Leon gets his from _Lightning._ You can see it on our foreheads, that's how you can tell. Why are you guys curious?" said Mei.

"Oh, because a friend of ours called Meilin has been hypnotised by Sekka and now she's part of the _Black Rose..."_ explained Li.

"Ah, Meilin! She's the Chinese girl who helped you guys when you were Cardcaptors, right?" winked Mei.

"Yes, she was." said a startled Li, how did Mei know about Meilin? Mei looked straight at him.

"I knew because I could read your mind, Li."  
"Woah!" shouts Kero, "That is some power!".

"So, if you know all about Madeline, Leon and Sekka, do you know what the _Secret_ and _Hope_ cards are for?" Madison asked Mei. "Because we don't."

"Those cards are KalemaCards, created by the _Black Rose._ There are four cards in all, the _Secret,_ the _Hope,_ the _Wish,_ the _Memory, _the _Desire_ and the _Heal_. So far two are found. There are four more to go. Originally, those cards were designed as a distraction by Madeline. But now, they, along with the other Clow and Sakura Cards, they are crucial for the fate of the universe. Without the Kalema cards, the _Black Rose_ will spread and all is lost."

"Then we must find the Kalema cards!" yells Sakura heroically, "And save everything!"

"Meilin, you are now part of the _Black Rose._ You must promise to learn how to outfight Sakura's team when the time comes. You shall learn from my evil friend, Sekka."

"I am honoured, mistress Madeline! May the _Black Rose_ rule!" Meilin replies respectively. Meilin was dressed in her Chinese clothes, except her eyes were white as snow and she had the symbol of the black star on her forehead... Madeline smiles impishly as the crystal pendant sparkles on her neck, it glows blood red and transforms into a black rose. Sekka commands Meilin to follow her and she does, rising from her seat.

"Leon, resurrect Beorlyn back from the dead, when Sakura captures the last Kamela Card!" tells Madeline as Leon appears from the shadows. The teenage mortal bows to Madeline.

"I shall do your bidding, my dearest mistress." says Leon as Madeline's eyes gleam with an evil purple light.

"Soon, with Madison's additional power, we shall grow mighty!" she said to herself. Suddenly she clutches her chest and the dark rose turns back into a shining pendant. "What-what is happening to me?" the _Black Rose_ sorceress chokes...

At the same time, Madison is doing exactly the same thing! All the others leapt out of their seats when it happened. "Madison! Are you alright?" asks Sakura.

"Do I _look_ alright!" says Madison, "I keep getting these pains and they're getting worse! Ahhhh!" Her form suddenly flares with a purple aura and Li, Kero and Sakura step back in fear. Mei however, didn't step back but stepped forwards.

"Hold still, Madison!" shouts Mei, as a golden glow comes from her palms. Her eyes glow a silvery light as she applies the glow to Madison's body. _"Auratic Healing!"_ Immediately, the purple light dies down and Madison stands up shakily. Mei nods knowingly at Kero and Sakura. "It is as I thought, Madison has unknown powers that are being returned to her!"

"You mean, Madison has magic! But that's impossible!" Sakura yells at Mei.

"I know, that's why Madeline wanted to absorb her powers. But the abilities backfired for a moment, returning to Madison at the wrong time. Now they had been stabillized, but the powers could strike at anytime." warns Mei.

"That was scary! Let's hope this never happens again!" says Li, comforting Sakura.

"Yeah," agrees Kero. "Now that's over, where do we start searching for the _Wish_ and _Memory_ card?" The magical yellow mouse flew around the room

"It won't be easy you know, since the _Wish_ card can only be accessed with someone with a pure heart, plus it only appears once in a blue moon, when you wish upon the Sirus star. Whereas the _Memory_ card can only be accessed by a person, who had either lost his memory _or_ often forgets things easily." explains Mei. Li, Kero, Sakura and Madison all sweatdrop when she says that.  
"And I thought capturing all the Clow and Sakura cards were hard!" mutters Sakura. "Speaking of a blue moon, isn't there going to be one tonight?"

"Then it's our only chance, there won't be another one for at least a thousand years!" Kero says, "I know because I learnt it from Clow before he died."

"A THOUSAND YEARS!" yells Li, "That will take the rest of our days if we miss this rare event tonight!"

"Yep, a thousand years! We have no time to lose!" says Kero confidently, "Now who's up for some chocolate pudding!"

Later, Sakura and Madison were searching for Sakura's brother Tori, who at least lost his memory when he was tricked by the disguised _Mirror_ card (who was pretending to be Sakura) when he fell off a cliff. While Li and Mei decided to search Tomeda High for their mysterious maths teacher, Mrs Makenzie for help.

"Tori, I need your help! Please forget something for us!" shouted Sakura.

"What do you want, squirt?" said a surprised Tori, who was irked by this strange request coming from his sister.

"It's very important," added Madison.

"Wwweeelll, there was the time I forgot my homework and my gym shoes and when I forgot Julian's name..." continued Tori.

"Please continue!" said a very eager Sakura and Madison.

"Mrs. Mackenzie?" whispered Li, "Can we see you for a moment?" The beatiful red-haired Maths teacher looked up from her desk, which was covered by piles of maths homework by other students. Layla Mackenzie as usual, was wearing a black shirt with a short cream miniskirt over her long delicate legs. She took off her sunglasses as she looked at her brown-haired student.

"Certainly, Li! What help do you need? Is it Maths homework?"

"Err... Not exactly, I was wondering, could you forget something for us?" Li stuttered nervously. Layla laughed as she closed her brown eyes.

"Sure, now where was I? There was a time when I moved to England and forgot all the streets names, when I forgot the parcels I was going to bring to Sakura, Eriol and you, when I..."

Suddenly, the _Memory_ card glinted and appeared in front of Layla and Li, floating in mid-air. Li tried to snatch it, but he kept failing as the magic card dodged and danced away from his fingertips.

"Capture the Card now, using your mind!" yelled Mei, watching Li and Layla from the doorway with a mobile phone. "It's now or never!"

"I can't! I can't!" whispered Li into the mobile, "If I used my magic, Mrs. Mackenzie will see me!"

"Just try! I believe in your skill, Li!" Mei shouted. As if by magic, the card floated into Li's hands and Li stuffed it into his back pack. Just in time, Mrs Mackenzie finished her list and opened her eyes.

"So, now, does that list of forgetfulness satisfy you Li?" she asked him.  
"Yes it does, thanks Mrs Mackenzie!" answered Li hurriedly, thank goodness she didn't see him! He breathed a sigh of relief as he did a nod to Mei and ran out the door...

"... And there was the time I lost my ball, and..." droned Tori, Sakura and Madison had been listening to Tori for hours and was exhausted from looking for any sign of the _Memory_ card. Without warning, the door slammed open as Li and Mei entered the room!

"We've found the _Memory_ card!" Li and Mei shouted joyfully to Sakura and Madison, holding up the magical Kalema card for all to see.

"That's great! Oh no, it's nearly night time and we have to go to Reedington Park!" groaned Sakura. "Let's hurry, Madison! The blue moon is about to rise!" Then they all ran out of the room, grabbed Kero and Tori was confused...

_Why did they run away from him?_

At Reedington Park, Kero and Sakura watched the azure moon rise above the rest of the stars as Madison took photos of the moon. Mei and Li were watching it rise too.

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight, Kero?" sighed Sakura,

"Yeah," agreed Kero, "Look, the Sirius star is coming out, make a wish!"

"I wish-" began Sakura, before she was interrupted by Mei saying, "Look out!" and a loud crash.

Meilin appeared from behind the slide, her eyes were white orbs of light as she approached Sakura. It was then that Sakura noticed the black star on her forehead. "Meilin?" said Sakura. Suddenly, Meilin moved her palm downwards as she said "Power of the dark Star, blind my opponent!" Immediately, a shining black star appeared in her hands and it shone so darkly, it blocked out Sakura's view from everything else! Kero tried to rescue Sakura from Meilin.

"Sakura!" yelled Kero as he turned into his true form. A winged lion emerged from the night. Keroberos tried to attack Meilin, but she used her newly learnt magical powers to burn him with raging fire. "Aaarrrggghhh!" Keroberos screamed as Meilin burned him without mercy.

"Not so fast!" said Li as he used his elemental sword.

_"Sword, know my plight! Release the light!"_ At once, a paper with Chinese writing appeared in the air and he pressed the sword against it, creating wind to blow away the fire! Meilin made the fire and star vanish.  
"That was child's play, Li! Fight like a warrior!" she challenged as she did her martial arts stance. Li prepared to fight her, but unexpectedly...

"I will accept the challenge!" said Mei as she appeared besides Li. Meilin's eyes widened when she saw Mei's purple cloak! "Sakura! Make the _Wish _card appear!"

"Mei Rei!" Meilin spat as she leapt to meet her match. Mei also copied her action. They spun and circled each other, trying to find a weak spot in their moves. But neither could defeat the other! Sakura used this opputunity to wish for the _Wish_ card and it appeared in the air. She captured it.

"_Memory_ card! Make Meilin remember who she is fighting for!" The _Memory_ card sent waves of thought at the two fighters, but it missed Meilin! Suddenly, Mei teleported out of the way, appearing at the swings. And Meilin got so fustrated, that she simply gave up and evaporated back to the _Black Rose_ group...

"We did it!" yelled Keroberos as he hugged Sakura. Sakura laughed in relief as her friends joined her in admiring the wonderful blue moon...

**Li Showron's Desire: The Healing Card!**

Li was worried about Meilin, he wondered whether she had remembered him, but he felt very sad that she had turned over to the _Black Rose._ He didn't know whether he felt sad, angry or confused or all three at once. Perhaps all three at once!

_If it wasn't for Sekka's spell, Meilin would still be with us!_ Li thought angrily, _I mean, I didn't exactly like her or anything, but now I'm missing her_._ I knew I made a promise to Sakura before I went to Hong Kong, but now I feel like I had broken it when I've arrived at Hong Kong to study... I never realised how much I'd loved Meilin until she invited me over to her house for dinner. How could I tell Sakura the truth? I've betrayed her!_

While Li was thinking those dark thoughts, Kero was playing a Play station game called _Samurai Warriors: The Return_. Mei was practising her magic with Madison, who was slowly gaining back her powers and was taught how to use them. Suddenly Sakura ran into the room, with a pamphlet in her hand.

"Yes! I am up to level 10 and I've scored 4,532 points! Go Kaema. go! Punch up those evil warriors!" said Kero as he punched the buttons rapidly on the handset.  
"Look! The _Twin Bells _toyshop is reopening for its tenth anniversary! The first one hundred customers get a free soft plushie! If we go early and hurry, we might get one plushie each! Tori is taking us there with Julian."  
"What are we waiting for, let's go!" says Madison delightedly. Li stood up, blushing.  
"If Sakura's going, I'm coming too!" said Li resolutely.

Meanwhile, Madeline and Sekka were talking about what happened yesterday... Meilin was also there in the desolated hideout, as well as Leon. The fair headed teenager sheathed his electric sword as he adjusted his blue robes. Sekka, the teenage sorceress, eyed Meilin with her green emerald eyes with an angry air. She wasn't impressed with the performance yesterday.

"Did you get rid of Sakura and the rest of her group like we intended to, Meilin?" said Sekka, with a dangerous edge to her voice. Meilin hung her head so only her black hair was seen.  
"I tried, Sekka! I really did! But they (Li and Mei) distracted me from my goal!" said Meilin ashamedly. Sekka looked livid as Meilin explained what happened at Reedington Park. Her Luna staff glowed a pale colour as her anger grew until finally, it grew so pale, it turned silver.

"You mean you had _failed?_ After all the countless magical lessons we've gone through! And our Mei fought _you!"_ yelled Sekka at Meilin, "Next time, that traitor Mei, will not see the light of day again!" she gritted her teeth as her eyes glowed like jade. _"LEON!_ Go and find that traitor Mei so we shall deal with her! Also, find that brat Li Showron!" Leon's eyes glowed a deadly electric blue colour as he set off to find the two people Sekka summoned.  
"As you wish... My magical mistress, I shall assassinate them if you say so." Leon snarled. Thunder rolled as he exited with his pointed sword and electric disc...

"Ohh...!" sighed Madison as she stared at the countless toys in the shop. Toy monkeys sat on the shelf as Mei looked around and found a plushie she liked.   
"Attention everybody, may the people in the store line up for their free plushie?" Soon most people in the store had at least one plushie, including Kero! Li and Sakura were the last people left in the queue, but unfortunately, there was only one plushie on the shelf! The plushie looked exactly like Kero, except it didn't have any wings on it and a red ribbon tied around its neck.

"Li..." Sakura blushed shyly, "You should have the plushie, since I already have the winged teddy bear that you gave to me before you left for Hong Kong."  
"No, Sakura, I don't deserve it. Actually, I think you should have it! You're the most wonderful, most kind and most caring girl I've ever met!" said Li as he bought the plushie ($15) and put it in Sakura's arms gently. He smiled a small smile as he brought his arms around Sakura. At once, the _Desire_ card appeared and Li snatched it from the air.

"Oh, Li! You shouldn't have!" breathed Sakura.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning as a thunderstorm started, thunder boomed as a boy who looked like Li stood outside in the rain. The customers looked up confusedly, who was that boy?  
"What! There are two Li's?" muttered Tori and Julian as they looked outside.

"It is time..." said Leon darkly, "for Mei's destruction!" He held his sword up in the air as electricity from the lightning was conducted to the metal. At once, sparks of white electricity were released from the sword, causing a spectacular display. But most of the customers were terrified of the boy.

"Leon!" gasped Mei as she recognised the member of the _Black Rose._ Her purple cloak floated wildly as she summoned her magic. _"White Star Ultimate Sword!"_ At once, a sword with a white star on the handle appeared in Mei's hands.  
"Mei! No!" yelled Sakura as Mei used the White Star Sword to clash with Leon's electric sword. Sakura had to do something, even though she would be seen by nearly everyone in the store! She grabbed her Clow Key from her pocket as she chanted the incantation.  
_  
"Oh Key of Clow,  
Power of magic,  
Power of light,  
Surrender the wand,  
The force ignite!  
RELEASE!"_

At once, the Clow Key became the Staff! The crowd gasped with awe as they witnessed Sakura transform the _Fight _card into a blue Chinese female warrior! Unfortunately, Sakura's school friends, Rita, Nikki and Chelsea, were also watching the event happen with their very eyes! "Sakura!" Nikki said with shock, "She uses magic!"  
"Mama, what is that girl doing?" asked a small boy to his mum. The mum didn't know what to do.  
"I don't know dear," replied the mum honestly.  
"Yay! Go Sakura!" cheered Kero, "You can do it!"

Sakura ordered the _Fight_ card warrior to stop Mei and Leon dueling. The blue female warrior obeyed her, forcing the two white and blue coloured swords apart with her strong hands. Mei and Leon struggled, but they soon gave up the fight.  
"Return to your powers confined, _Fight_ card!" summoned Sakura. Immediately, the _Fight_ card warrior turned into liquid as it returned to card form once again. The crowd in the _Twin Bells_ cheered and clapped for Sakura, including her classmates, Tori and Julian!  
"Very impressive!" noted Julian as he applauded Tori's younger sister. Sakura took a bow.

Unfortunately, Leon used this distraction to injure Mei with his disc! The bladed disc spun around, cut Mei's side and returned to its user like a boomerang as Leon caught it again.  
"Sekka Avendale needs you, Mei Rei. Talk to her... Or die." said Leon coldly, the assasinator. Mei cried out in pain as the cruel disc sliced her cloak. Sakura and the rest watched in horror.  
"Mei!" yelled Kero in horror as Mei fell to the ground, drops of her blood mixing with the rain.

"Someone call the police! This boy is a danger to the public!" yelled Tori.  
"He's a murderer!" shouted someone else. The crowd became paniced as Leon stood calmly.  
"Leon... _Why?"_ whispered Mei, her eyes filled with tears.  
"Because you are a disgrace to the _Black Rose_ and all it stands for... _Traitor!"_ Leon replied.  
"Mei's not a traitor!" yelled Madison. "She's our friend and she is true and loyal! She taught me how to use my magical powers!" Leon was very surprised.  
_"Your_ powers! Madeline had been feeling a decrease in her powers lately, maybe _you're_ the reason for it!"

Suddenly, Leon waved his arm and Li vanished along with Mei! All that was left was a Kamela card in Mei's place. Sakura picked the last card up... "The _Heal_ card..." Sakura whispered. Suddenly, the ground shook violently as cracks appeared in the ground. The ground broke up as a humungous black wolf-like beast with a skeletonized body tossed up its fearsome head; its dragon-like wings spawned the street as cars veered to avoid it. The eyes were a chilling icy blue as it rose from the cement. The beastly ten-metre-tall skeleton howled a horrible howl that echoed across Tomeda, a warning to all that the _Black Rose _Guardian beast was coming...  
"Beorlyn... He's back from the dead...!" whispered Kero as he recognised the skeleton...

**Beorlyn's Resurrection: The Finale**

"You mean, that's the Guardian beast of the _Black Rose!_ But he's _hhhuuugggeee!"_ gasped Sakura as Beorlyn roared powerfully, raising its monstrous head towards the clouds. Most of the people on the street ran away, including the customers at the _Twin Bells._ Only Madison and Sakura were left on the streets, Sakura was terrified as she gazed up at the monster. An unseen TV helicopter buzzed overhead, taping the monster's actions as it stood, lone on the empty street.

"That's why Yue and I found it so hard to defeat this monster!" explained Kero. "There's only one thing to do, either use your cards against him or... _RRUUNN!"_ Julian transformed into Yue and Kero into Keroberos, their angelic wings fluttering as they transformed into their true forms.  
"Sakura! Climb on my back so you can kill Beorlyn!" Yue suggested.  
"I can't, I cannot possibly defeat _it!_ What about Mei and Li? They need us!" Sakura shouted.  
"Ok, if you like, we can rescue Mei and Li first, and then we can defeat Beorlyn _after_ he wrecks most of Tomeda town." said Keroberos calmly.  
"I'll choose Beorlyn," said Sakura hastily as she prepared her Staff.

_"Glow _Card! Blind Beorlyn so he can't see!_"_ At once a horse-like creature came to life inside the Sakura card and shone so brightly, the _Black Rose_ beast couldn't see. The beast yelped with pain as the Cardcaptor quickly commanded the _Fly_ card to make her Staff grow wings. The crowd was awestruck. While Beorlyn was distracted by the brightness, Keroberos and Yue attacked Beorlyn with their awesome powers as Sakura soared above the rest of Tomeda Attacking Beorlyn with the_ Illusion _card, she managed to project her image everywhere to confuse the brutal beast of night._ "GRRARR!"_ Without warning the raging wolf beast then released a high energy projectile beam from its mouth... And this time Sakura didn't have time to miss it!

"SAKURA!" yelled Madison and Keroberos in unison. Sakura fell from the sky like an autumn leaf and luckily, Keroberos managed to dive and save her from falling to her death.  
"Thanks Kero- I meant Keroberos!" stuttered Sakura as she clutched to the tawny gold fur of her lion-like Guardian beast. Keroberos's bright golden eyes stared at the young teenager.

"Hey, no problems Sakura!" winked Keroberos as the lion beast dove in the manner of a bird. Yue calmly used his 'light' bow to shoot Beorlyn. Meanwhile, the _Black Rose_ beast was stalking its prey, swiping at the tiny two. Then Sakura had an ingenious idea! She used the _Wood_ card to trap Beorlyn and then the _Time _card! The _Wood_ card grew into a humungous tree, imprisoning the wounded Beast inside its hollow trunk, so it couldn't move anywhere! Beorlyn strained and roared to be let out of its prison, but to no avail! Keroberos came to a halt in front of Madison as Sakura got down from her wild ride.  
"Sakura! We did it!" yelled Madison as the continuing roars of the beast came inside the tree, Sakura smiled slightly, but then she used the _Move_ card to teleport Keroberos, Yue, Madison and her...

"Mei Rei and Li Showron, you do understand why I wanted to talk to you two?" said Sekka the sorceress seriously, her dangerous eyes were round jade circles as they stood inside a darkened room. The wounded purple-cloaked sorceress Mei and the brown-haired Li both nodded numbly. "It's because you are a traitor to us, Mei and we won't stand for this! You will be punished for your treachery to your former team! As for Li... Did you cause Meilin Rae this at the park?" Li was confused, what did Sekka mean? Mei had a look of saddened curiosity. But before she could move, Sekka threatened her with a glare of pure hate.

"Don't move, Mei. Otherwise… You'll pay for it." Sekka said as she gritted her teeth together. Clearly, she was about to do something to Mei… A beam of silver light burst out of her auburn eyes and formed a sort of barrier around Mei so she couldn't move. Mei cried out in surprise (since she didn't expect it and she was still weak and injured from the time Leon tried to assassinate her).

Sekka then asked Meilin to step forwards slowly, revealing herself in the dim light. As Meilin did, Li in horror glimpsed a deep wound in her side: exactly like sorceress Mei's injury!  
"But-but that's impossible! I didn't cause this wound! I would never hurt Meilin!" cried Li in horror. Meilin's trance-like eyes burned with a cold light as she heard Li's response.  
_"Liar!"_ shouted Meilin. At once, Li started to float upwards and then stopped in midair. "If you truly loved me, then why would you cause me this _wound!_ You are _nothing_ to me!" The words stung Li like buzzing bees as he was helpless in Meilin's invisible grasp.  
"Meilin! Please, put me down!" begged Li desperately, entirely at Meilin's mercy. Melin only smiled coldly, she was immensely enjoying this moment! Sekka watched Li struggling from a distance, observing how he was trapped. Meilin conjured a fireball from her palm and was about to throw it at Li, when...

When Sakura, Keroberos, Yue and Madison teleported into the room. Sakura was horrified as she stared at the shocking scene. She couldn't believe her eyes! There was Li in the air with Meilin about to use fire on him! Keroberos growled like a fierce tiger as he crouched on his haunches, looking like he was about to attack. Madison looked very concerned and frightened for her two friends, but Yue looked very stern.

Sekka, the _Luna_ sorceress, seemed very satisfied with the teenage Cardcaptor's expression; she eyed her with a degrading smirk on her face.  
As the teenage girl watched, the dark sorceress drew out her silver staff, gleaming with silvery elemental power. Sparks of light came off its handle, looking like fireworks.  
"Sorry Sakura," smiled Sekka with a sarcastic tone, "but you might just have to say goodbye to the brat!" She snickered sardonically as she motioned Meilin to move closer to Li Showron. Madison gasped.

_"LI!"_ yelled Sakura in disbelief as she stood there helplessly, Li seemed to be in agony. "STOP! How could you do this to Li!" Sakura shouted at Meilin as pearl tears dropped from her emerald eyes. Meilin's head snapped around at the sound, but she didn't even seem to recognise Sakura's voice…  
"Who are you?" said Meilin frostily at Sakura, her voice sounded as cold as the winter's first snow.  
"I-I'm Sakura Avalo-." stuttered Sakura (afraid that Meilin would attack her)  
"Enough of this," snapped Meilin in a harsh voice.

Sekka seemed bored with the whole affair, even yawning through this entire conversation. Finally, she decided enough was enough.  
"Meilin, by the order of the Black Rose, let the brat go." commanded Sekka   
"No," breathed Meilin hoarsely, "I must finish him off!"

Sekka turned a bright red like she was going to explode with repressed anger. Now it was Sekka's turn to yell at her trainee-sorceress. Sakura and Madison cringed when she did yell! "WHAT!" yelled Sekka. "I DIDN'T command _you_ to disobey my orders! Who DID!"  
"I did," answers a mysterious, strange, yet familiar voice from the shadows. Eerie violet eyes flashed as Madeline emerged in a column of blackish light. Sekka was taken aback. So were Sakura, Madison and Keroberos. Madeline… Looked different. In fact, her whole body and her pendant was glowing with ebony incandesce and not only that… She looked like she was turning into something else, something horrifying… Suddenly, Li was released from the air, landing with a thud.

"So, Sakura and Madison." grinned Madeline revealing jagged fangs, "Seeing that you had figured out where Li Showron and Mei were, I had assumed that you found the Kamela cards. And I was right of course." She laughed darkly. "So let it be this: Let this be the final battle for Earth and its human population. Each person uses their special abilities against each other in one rounds. If you win, you shall have the Earth and your friends saved. If you lose however…" And with this, she laughed again. "Your two friends and Earth shall be doomed forever, unable to save themselves from their helpless fate!"  
"What sort of 'helpless fate?" asked Sakura fearfully.  
"Something awful." hissed Madeline silently. "Let's begin before I get too impatient."

"Ok, let me see… It'll be Sekka Avendale against Sakura Avalon, Leon Sharren versus Li Showron, Meilin battling Mei Rei and Madeline Talern versus Madison Taylor?" asked Keroberos to Yue. The white-winged Guardian nodded his head.  
"Yes, Keroberos. That seems like that's it." Said Yue sadly.  
"So it means that we'll have to battle too?" suggested Keroberos excitedly, he loved fighting! It was like playing on his Play station, only it was happening right in front of his eyes! The magical lion-like beast purred with pleasure.

"I don't think we should interfere, it is the mortals' combat after all," said Yue sensibly.  
"Awwwww!" shouted Keroberos. He sulked throughout the rest of the battles… "Speaking of battles, what are they doing?" Good question… Let's check on them.

Sekka looked very proud as she faced Sakura. "You're going to fail… With my superior powers!" Sekka was heard to say. Sakura growled fiercely, she couldn't believe the arrogance of her splitting image: "Think again! This is for you, Li!" She drew out a Kamela card from her deck of Clow Cards, the card's face shone with an inner magic as she summoned its powers from it.

"_Wish Card; draw your power from the Clow,_

_Grant the wishes of my heart, do it now._

_I wish that I can transform the Clow Staff!_

_Something to defeat Sekka or something aft."_

At first, nothing happened for a few seconds as the _Wish_ Card hummed like a refrigerator. Then the _Wish_ Card transferred its magic to Sakura's Clow Staff and the Staff transformed into a new beautiful golden and azure blue staff, which emblem was made out of clouds and raindrops! Sekka gasped in shock and horror as she kept staring at Sakura's new staff in disbelief… Sakura was puzzled why she was doing it until Sekka whispered.  
"It can't be! You've got the rarest enchanted Staff in the magical universe!"

"Wow! Sakura's staff transformed into a Rain-Cloud Staff! It's extremely powerful and ultra rare in the magical world. It can bid the rain and clouds to take any shape the user wishes!" explained Keroberos to Madison, Mei (she was released from her prison for the third battle, Sakura used the _Heal_ card on her).  
"That's awesome!" gasped Madison. "How did Sakura get the Rain-Cloud Staff?"

"Somehow she must have summoned it from one of the magical worlds!" whispered Keroberos in awe. Privately, he thought: _My mistress's power is getting stronger each day… Maybe she'll be able to defeat Sekka after all!_

_Full Eclispe!_" yelled Sekka. Suddenly, the light in the room was blocked by something like a planet and the Luna Staff gained power. Suddenly, a thin beam of light hit Sakura and sent her across the room… Sekka winced like she was in pain as well. But before Sakura hit the ground, she flipped so that her legs were facing the ground and wings appeared on her shoes. _"Jump _Card!" she cried, immediately she leapt gracefully, high into the air before she released her _Raen Juun_ power from the Rain Staff… Sakura didn't know how she knew the words, she just knew them automatically. Suddenly, water started pouring from the staff and impossibly, it formed a solid liquid wall between Sekka and Sakura!

"Ha-ha, check this out Sekka!" yelled Sakura in joy and wonder. "Now it's impossible to penetrate this wall!" (Think of the Red Sea miracle in the Bible, if it's impossible to imagine a watery wall.)

"Rrrrgh! I give up!" grunted Sekka. She stormed off as if she was frustrated with this fight. The first fight was finally over and was declared a draw (because Sekka didn't want to fight anymore). But there were three more rounds to go…

Leon stood up and prepared to fight Li, raising his electrical disc. He wasn't called the 'Assassinator' for nothing. In the other world, people spoke his name in whispers, as though they were afraid of him. _They had a good reason too._ He thought grimly. He gripped it tensely, feeling the smooth cold of the metal disc in his hand. Meanwhile Li drew out his elemental sword… And dropped his Chinese pamphlets in the process! _Fool,_ thought Leon, _he doesn't even know how to pick up his paper!_ Blue and silver electricity crackled as he warmed up, drawing his power from the dangerous source of lightning. Doing an elaborate throw of thedisc, he aimed the weapon at the target. The disc spun faster and faster, until it became a blur of blades and deadly electricity. _It would be impossible for the target to react fast enough before the disc injures him…_

Or so he thought. But surprisingly, Li ducked without warning. The disc whizzed over him in a semicircle, before it was about to return to its owner like a boomerang. It was then that Li struck the disc with the wooden hilt of his sword at lightning-fast speed… The enchanted object fell to pieces on the floor, the pieces scattered across the floor. Leon was in shock. _Li defeated me!_  
"That will teach you. Never mess with the master." said Li as he elegantly sheathed his sword. But then, Leon used his electric sword as if on impulse.

"LI!" screamed Sakura, but luckily, Li heard her warning and with an impressive kung-fu style (which he learnt while he was training in Hong Kong with Master Wei) he managed to avert the danger and block it.

"You will be defeated, for I am the expert on using electric weapons!" Leon was looking irate. Li chuckled ironically.

"If that is so, why is your only defensive weapon on the ground then?" Li laughed, but he was wrong. Leon also had other defences, not only did he have weapons... But he had some power over the element of electricity at his hand…

"I'll show you! _Storm of Fury!"_ Leon shouted. Immediately, his amber eyes seemed to flash like lightning and then…

Meilin leapt into the battle scene as Sekka commanded her to.

"It's you again," she snarled to her twin. Her twin, Mei, sheathed her white sword. Her side was completely healed thanks to Sakura. Her lavender cloak was even repaired after the magical Card was used.

"Yes, I'm healed and this time, I will try my best to defeat you- for Earth!" said Mei courageously.

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Meilin in fury. _"_

Li finally saw his chance to use the Kamela card, as now Meilin was distracted.

"_Memory _Card! Invoke Meilin's memory so she can remember me!" yelled Li as he held up the Kalema card. The card responded by sending waves towards Meilin. He willed with his entire mind for Meilin's remembrance of him. It was then that Meilin's eyes gradually turned back to her brown-reddish colour and she slowly remembered all the good times they had when Li and Sakura were Cardcaptors and everything that happened before her trance…

"Wha- what am I doing here! Li?" she said, startled to find herself in Li's strong arms. Li smiled gratefully at the beautiful Chinese girl. Never before had he been so relieved to have Meilin's old self back! Despite the fact that she was really annoying and selfish when they were Cardcaptors, he never realised that he missed her... Until now. (Teehee, Li Showron and Meilin have a romance!) "Doesn't matter. You're safe now." He whispered softly, a murmur on the breeze, "at least for now." Suddenly Meilin stared at Li.

"Is it just me, or did you hug me just now!" she blushed in embarrassment. Li also blushed.

"_HISSSS! You're going down Madison!"_ snarled Madeline, she had transformed into… A hissing black Rose bush with lots of snakes in it as part of its necks! Madison tried not to be afraid though, she accessed her hidden powers like Mei taught her to. She could feel the power and she released it…

"_Pure Leodrachen!"_ she yelled powerfully.A circle of white smoke surrounded Madison as she turned into…

A white dragon-like tiger with golden patterns and dark blue stripes crisscrossing its furry back. The mystical elegant creature -Madison- roared mightily as its scales on its legs rippled like water. The creature had deep amethyst coloured eyes like Madison's own. Its silver coat shone like the moonlight and its scales shone like polished gold.

"Woah!" I didn't know she could transform into that!" commented Sakura from the sideline. "What is that creature anyway?"

"It's the mystical creature called _Leodrachen._ It is one of the most powerful beasts that roamed Earth in Clow Reed's time… Before humans didn't believe in them anymore. They were called Griffins and Chimeras back then by the humans. Then they just started fading away… There are not many now days, they are extremely rare. To see one is a sign of good luck according to Clow Reed's people." explained Yue, interrupting Keroberos, who looked intent on telling the others about the beast. Keroberos moped; after all, he was based on the designs of that creature when Clow Reed created him. The winged lion sighed. It was centuries ago that he saw a _Leodrachen…_ And now one had appeared in front of his very eyes.

"No!" yelled Sekka in desperation as she tried to prevent Sakura from using the _Secret_ card from the deck, by using her own powers. But she failed miserably, because it was too late. Sakura had already summoned the _Secret_ card.

"_Secret_ Card! Reveal to me the truth about the Black Rose!" shouted Sakura as the Kamela card levitated in the air. Suddenly, she was hit with the unbelievable truth as the Card glowed. She now knew the truth about the Black Rose and was shocked. She stared at her twin Sekka. Then she looked at Madison and Leon in turn. It was totally unexpected what the card revealed to her. _It can't be!_

"You… You guys are part of us! The members of the Black Rose are the evil opposites of us! And if we destroy the Black Rose, we also destroy ourselves because we are connected to them. We are them and they are we! And that also applies to Mei and Meilin."

"WHAT!" yelled Li in horror. No wonder they were so evil! The Black Rose were like the _Hyde_ part of themselves that had somehow manifested into their evil doubles. (Think of _Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde_ by Robert L. Stevenson)

"That was unexpected," commented Meilin as her eyes widened.

"That's right," smiled Madeline "Sekka and me knew it all along, even though it took Sakura so long to figure it out. And that's why I planned to stop you from knowing the truth about us and where we actually came from. And that's why you can't actually kill us; it'll be like removing your very existence."

"You mean… You are the opposite of me in every way, even though we look the same in appearance? And you are part of me?" asked Madison.

"Correct Madison, I am your dark evil side." said Madeline proudly.

"And Mei is my good side!" added Meilin in disbelief. It was hard to believe!

"Ahem," said a voice. "I think we need a little more explanations." Keroberos turned around and so did the others.

"CLOW REED? We thought you were dead!" yelled Keroberos and Yue in surprise. Madeline and Sekka looked horrified. But Sakura and Li both looked more calm.

"Yes, but I came back temporary to explain something significant to Sakura and the others," said the wise old sorcerer as he adjusted his thin wire glasses. He was wearing a long kimono of blue and gold patterns on his thin body.

"When I was alive, many years before I created Keroberos or Yue, the world was in danger of the Black Rose group. Of course, Madeline and Sekka always wanted to take control of the Earth, but they had me to contend with. But they were growing stronger every day, what with their powers from another world. So, I thought _What shall I make to defeat those two?_ And I thought of cards with magical powers that obeyed their master. And I also thought of two Guardians who would protect the cards and Earth with their life, thus Keroberos and Yue were born out of my own magical powers and skills. I taught them all I knew."

"But then, on that fateful day, Madeline and Sekka used the same strategies as mine: They created the Kamela Cards and their Guardian beast Beorlyn to almost defeat both my Cards and Guardians. And I discovered that was not the way to defeat them… But how? I used my powers to see into the future, and I saw a girl who had released my Cards out of the Clow book and I realized that that girl _could_ defeat Madeline and Sekka and there was my answer. Of course, I didn't know that Madeline and Sekka would disappear for many years to come."

"We were preparing for the day we would finally take over Earth," snarled Sekka. "And you had ruined it for us!"

"All the better, my Sekka." smiled Clow Reed logistically. "For now, you, Leon and Madeline will _never_ accomplish your goals and the Black Rose will forever be exiled from Earth- thanks to Sakura and the others of course. If you _do_ come back, it'll be at the cost of losing _all_ your magical abilities that you intended to destroy Earth with!" He winked at Sakura and she smiled back at him. So did Li, Madison, Mei and Meilin, who were awed. "Exception for Mei Rei of course!" added Clow Reed.

"Clow Reed, Master, what will happen now that we have finally done all of our duties? Will we continue living with Sakura?" asked Kero, who had turned back to his other form when Clow finished talking.

"And will Keroberos ever shut up?" added Yue. ("Hey!" yelled Kero in annoyance)  
"Yes, Keroberos and Yue, and I trust that Eriol, my other younger self, will also take Mei Rei in as a permanent resident in my house."

"Clow Reed, as your descendant, I am proud to have you as my ancestor," said Li in total respect for Clow.

"Clow… Thank you for everything and for our adventures," said Sakura and Mei as they both bowed to the great powerful sorcerer of the past. Master Clow started fading as Madeline, Sekka and Leon were forced to fade with him…

"You won't forget this! Earth will pay for this!" yelled Leon, Madeline and Sekka… Then they were gone, they would never come back from the place they were exiled to.

Day broke as Beorlyn, the black Guardian beast, started fading. Its roars were growing weaker and suddenly, its entire form shuddered then dissolved into nothing.

"Let's go!" yelled Kero to the others. "Let's eat chocolate!"

"I'm coming with you!" yelled Mei and they ran of the hideout. There were shouts of agreements. Sakura smiled as they all burst into the sunlight, now that they had completed the journey, who knows what will happen to them?

But Li stopped suddenly as he walked towards Sakura. "I love you," he told her softly, kissing her with the softest of kisses.

"I love you too Li," whispered Sakura as a tear plopped down her cheeks, he hugged her in his arms and as he did, she noticed the Hope card glowing and filling them with hope. 'A new hope.' she whispered. And the card glimmered gently in reply...

31


	7. Epilogue: Desires and Hopes

**Secrets: A New Hope**

It had been four years since Sakura had defeated Eriol Moon (or Clow Reed) the sorcerer at Tokyo Tower and now things were looking up for the teenage Sakura and Madison. Li Showron, who was Sakura's Cardcaptor boyfriend, had returned fom Hong Kong back to the town of Tomeda, Meilin Rae, the Chinese transfer student, had gone back to China and all the Sakura and Clow cards were captured. Mrs Mackenzie, Sakura's mysterious Maths teacher, returned to teach at Tomeda High School... Kero or Keroberos, Sakura's Guardian Beast, was much the same as ever. Everything looked complete and safe for the destined Cardcaptors... But when fate calls, nothing was ever going to be the same...

"Come on, Sakura!" Madison Taylor called to her best friend, Sakura Avalon as she waved frantically. "We have to meet your brother Tori after middle school!" The beautiful brown haired teenager with bangs prepared to pack her schoolbag as the bell rang after school.

"We're late!" yelled Sakura, running after Madison to Reedington Park where they could talk together after the fourth period.

Sakura Avalon had matured into a girl of sixteen, her once cute face becoming breathtakingly beautiful, her legs became longer. Today, she wore a pink loose skirt, a green jumper and a bracelet with _CardCap. Cherry-Blossom_ (Japanese translation of 'Sakura') engraved on it. Long ago, she had the Clow Key around her neck as a Cardcaptor, but when she was in middle school she removed the magical object, replacing it with a golden heart shaped locket which was all she had to remind her of her decreased mother, Natasha. Now the Clow Key lay in a dusty jewellery box, forgotten for all those timeless years...

Whereas Madison Taylor had cut her long dark locks, her body was slimmer and she was more energetic. Her legs had also lengthened like Sakura's had, making her taller than Sakura herself! She carried her new digital camera around, always taking an opportunity to take photos of her friends and family. Making dresses was her sole hobby, after many experiences making battle costumes for Sakura in the past few years. She wore a headband of violet, matching her alluring amythest eyes. Needless to say, her looks always got her many boys to talk to! But even Madison was afraid to tell Sakura what was happening to her recently... She was having those fainting spells, where afterwards she couldn't remember what had happened to her. It had been happening for two weeks already, but it had been growing steathily worse...

"Hey, squirt!" said Tori as the two friends rushed into the park, "I was looking for you two!" Sakura's big brother, who could see ghosts, was now in university, studying physics. Julian Starr, his best friend and classmate was also with him, eating strawberry icecream hungrily. Julian had light grey hair a skinny complexion and wore wire spectacles over his nose. He was always kind and friendly. Strangely, Julian was also the other Guardian of the Clow called Yue, besides Keroberos who came to judge Sakura as the new Cardcaptor. When he transformed into Yue, he became coldhearted, has white long hair and wings like an angel.

"Hi Tori! Hi Julian!" cried Sakura and Madison in unsion.

"Hey Sakura and Madison!" smiled Julian, as he waved to them. "Want some icecream, it's really delicious!"

"Did someone say _ICECREAM!"_ yells a cute voice inside Sakura's backpack. It turns out to be Keroberos in his false form, as a yellow winged mouse... Keroberos and Yue protected sorcerer Clow Reed's book until Sakura opened it and all the Clow Cards flew out. As his duty, Kero had to appoint Sakura to capture the elemental cards before they destroyed the world. When Sakura captured the four most powerful cards in the deck (Earth, Fire, Water and Wind) Kero transformed into his true form as the Guardian Beast. Keroberos was like a winged lion with a jeweled helmet. Likewise, Julian transformed into Yue when all the Clow cards were captured. Kero is a fun-loving creature with an appitite!

"No, Kero, get back into my bag before someone sees you!" shouted Sakura to Kero.

"Why should I? Nobody's here, except for that bra-aaah!" screamed Kero as he sees Tori.

"Did you bring that toy of yours to the park Sakura? Hey! It can speak!" says Tori in surprise.

"Of course I can speak! What do you think I was? A plushie?" says Kero angrily.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do!" says Julian to Madison and Sakura.

"Er... You see..." stuttered Madison.

Suddenly, time stopped and everything froze except for Madison, Kero and Sakura!

"Huh?" says Madison, "I don't get it... Why is everything frozen? Did Li use the Time Card?"

"Maybe mysterious powers are at work..." suggested Sakura.

"Highly unlikely." sniffs Kero. Ït looks like someone who is experienced in magic did this."

"But I didn't use my magic! The Clow Key is at home!" Sakura cries.

"So? It could be Li Showron then..." Kero pointed out.  
"Li Showron isn't here though..." Madison also pointed out.

Laughter rang out as two female figures jumped in front of them. Sakura screamed when she saw who they were, Madison had one of her fainting spells and Kero just gasped in horror...

The people looked exactly like Madison and Sakura! Except for their weird costumes, their different hairstyles and contemptous smiles, they were like clones of Sakura and Madison! The Sakura twin had really long darkish hair like Nakaru's (Tori's classmate), a staff that had an emblem of the moon and a long velvet medieval dress which reached to the concrete floor. She also had the symbol of the full moon on her forehead. Whereas, the Madison twin had an impish smile, straight black coloured hair like Meilin's (Li's 'girlfriend'), and the symbol of a black rose on her temples.

"Madison!" yells Sakura as her best friend faints. Sakura's double laughs at them as the Madison double touched Madison. She mutters something and something like a bluish electric current shoots from her fingertips into Madison's body.

"Who- what- are you doing?" says Sakura, holding Madison's hand.

"Sakura Avalon! You wouldn't understand! You are just a _'child'_ meddling in our affairs." tells Madison's twin.

"Hey, take that insult back! I know you! You're Sekka Avendale and Madeline Talern, the forbidden sorcereresses of the _Black Rose!_ I thought Clow Reed had gotten rid of you two a long time ago... But I was wrong..." shouts Kero, recognising them. Sekka smiled evilly at Kero, her eyes lighting up as she raised her staff, it transformed into a night-black rose.  
"What?" said a surprised Sakura, "Are you saying you _know _these people?"  
"Right! And we're very surprised to meet you... 'Sakura' and 'Madison'." says Madeline, pulling out a jewelled pedant. _"Magic pendant, with forbidden swing, send time spinning! Release!"_

The glow of the pendant made Sakura and Kero dizzy as it consumed Sekka and Madeline... And then the dizziness stopped and time went back to normal. Madison woke up as Julian continued eating his icecream.

"Are you alright?" Sakura pretended nothing had happened to them. Finally it was time to go home again.

"Let's go home squirt..." said Tori.

"Okay..." said Sakura uncomfortably...

**A Visit from Li Showron**

"That was weird, Kero! I hope Madison is alright, that Madeline did something to her, I'm sure! But..." Sakura paused. "Why did Sekka and Madeline look like _us?"_ Kero sighed heavily, how was he going to tell Sakura?

"Sakura... In this universe, there are many different worlds, only we can't see them all at once. Often the worlds lay on top of each other like layers on a birthday cake, so even though you can't see or feel the other world, it's still there. Now... Clow Reed opposed Sekka and Madeline centuries ago, before I or Yue were created, because they believed in using magical powers for evil and destorying other worlds. Those rebels formed the _Black Rose_. Clow knew that one day, their magic would become too strong and conquer everything on Earth and other worlds. So he created the Clow cards for a special use: To defeat Sekka and Madeline."

"Everything was going to plan... Until Sekka and Madeline used both their magic to create one gigantic Guardian beast called Beorlyn. He realised that the original Clow cards were too weak compared to the monster, so he designed me and Yue to defeat Beorlyn. We won, but only just. As a consquence, Sekka and Madeline disappeared and no one knew where they went... With Sekka and Madeline gone, he put the original Clow cards in a book, just in case they returned... And he chose me to appoint the first Cardcaptor so that if they returned, the Cardcaptor would use his or her Clow Cards to fight them..."

"But that still doesn't explain why he also created Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun after he died and became Eriol Moon, the England transfer student..." said Sakura.

"How should I know? Clow Reed is very mysterious and he may have a twisted personality, but he's still one of the greatest sorcerers ever. And about Sekka and Madeline, geez, I never knew that they looked like you and Madison... Sakura, the reason I never told you this is because I thought that you would be too young to understand back then, and I wouldn't want the truth to hurt you and Madison because you are my friends."

"That's ok," said Sakura, "I understand now, but back then, when I first became the Cardcaptor, it would have been too bewieldering for me."

"Sakura!" called Dad, "Li's here to see you!"

"Li?" yelled Sakura as Kero growled at Li; he didn't like Li, even when Sakura and him were still kids capturing the Clow cards... "That brat," he growled to himself as he settled down to a strawberry shortcake that Madison made earlier before the incident.

"Sakura?" said Li Showron in the doorway. The serious, brown-haired teenager was a descendant of Clow Reed and was very tall, handsome... And _still_ had on his green ceremonial cloak. Li face-faulted (or sweatdropped) when he realized why Sakura was staring at him.

"Are you _still _wearing that cloak you wore back when we were still Cardcaptors?" said Sakura.

"Err... Yes I am. Listen Sakura, I've heard what happened at Reedington park today and I just wanted to see whether you were alright. Madison told me about what happened and she's still shocked from what happened. According to her, these two twins attacked you and her."

"Yeah, you're not going to believe this kid, but the 'two twins' are actually Sekka Avendale and Madeline Talern, two evil sorcereresses who attacked Clow Reed a hundred years ago!" munched Kero as he gobbled his cake greedily.

"And Madeline apparently put a spell on Madison. I don't know whether she's badly affected yet." added Sakura. "But she told me that she was still feeling dizzy after it happened."

"This is serious, Sakura, I must call Eriol and Meilin about this!"

Just then the moible phone rang on Sakura's desk and Li picked it up.

"Hello? Hello Mrs. Taylor! Oh, you wanted Sakura after all? Sakura it's for you and she has some bad news!" Sakura's heart stopped for a moment. _Bad news? Oh no!_ she thought.

_"Hi Sakura, darling. I'm sorry, but I have really bad news for you. You see, Madison came home, complaining of a headache and feeling dizzy, so I told her to go upstairs to rest. But halfway up the stairs, she collasped and I rang the hospital..."_ Sakura dropped the phone in shock and disbelief. "No... This can't be happening!" she whispered to herself. Li and Kero noticed her alarm...

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Li.

"Yeah, what's wrong Sakura?" said Kero, flapping his wings.

"Madison... She's in hospital!" said Sakura.

"Hospital!" yelled Li and Kero together.

Just then, Meilin called in from China and then Li had to explain everything to her. And Meilin reacted very much like Li did.

"WHAT! What do you mean Madison's in hospital!" yelled Meilin so loudly that Li had to cover the speaker.

"Today Madison and Sakura went to the park and then two people actually appeared to them and one of them seemed to have put a spell on Madison..."

"A SPELL!" screeched Meilin.

"Geez, Meilin... DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!" yelled Li back to Meilin.

"It's VERY NOISY in Wei's House! I CAN HARDLY HEAR YOU!" shouted Meilin. Sakura and Kero sweat dropped as the two argued.

"But Meilin, you knew that when Sakura found all the Clow Cards, I had to leave Tomeda to do some paperwork!" Li continued.

"Some paperwork? Oh Li, you just wanted to be with me all along!" giggled Meilin.

"That's not true! You're just making that up, Meilin! I've had enough of your nonsensical blabbering! Look, I have to go now!" said a very furious Li to the phone. He was so angry he slammed down the phone. Sakura and Kero were curious... What did Meilin say to Li?

"Li... What did Meilin say to you?" Sakura asked.  
"Nothing." said Li hotly to Sakura.

"I smell a raaat!" sang Kero happily as he looked up from his cake.

"Shut up, you stuffed animal! _Gaki! _(Stupid!)" said Li as he dove for Kero. Kero dodged expertly as Li landed onto Sakura's bed. "Ouch! KEROBEROS! You will pay for this!"

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me! I'm so _kawaii!_ (cute!)" chanted Kero.

"What's going on in there? Are you two fighting? Sonomi rang up and we're going to visit Madison now!" said Dad outside Sakura's bedroom.

"Gaaah! It's Sakura's Dad!" gasped Kero. Li and Kero immediately stopped fighting, Kero flew to the desk and became as still as he could be.

"Coming!" yelled Sakura...

**Who joins the _Black Rose!_**

While all this was happening, in a desolated house Sekka and Madeline were plotting their revenge...

"Those humans think they are so wise and I bet Clow Reed has thought up a plan to stop us! We'll show them we're capable of doing such destruction this world had never seen!" said Madeline as she gazed into her crystal pendant. Sekka had her doubts though...

"But Madeline... Those same humans were able to stop us as well! Remember Sakura and Madison, whom we both appeared to today? I'm sure they have the same abilities as us, isn't that part of Clow's plans...? After all, he can see into the future. Also, their names are even similar to ours!" Sekka said persistently, the young sorcerer seemed worried. Madison comforted her.

"No matter, we will thwart their plans soon... Anyway, I've already absorbed Madison's magical abilities... Even though she doesn't know she has any!"

"So what shall we do now, misteress Madeline?" interrupted a shadowly figure. He stepped up to the moonlight, revealling a person that looked like Li, except that his hair was blond and fairer than the sun and he had a blue ceremonial cloak with a spiked black disk in his hand. The area around his eye was emblazed with the symbol of blue-black lightning, looking like a jagged scar.

"Ah, Leon Sharren! There you are! I was thinking of you just now!" said Madeline delightedly.

"I am honoured by your flattery, my dear Madeline." said Leon slightly smiling.

"Listen, I want you to create some cute magical beasts for me, but you have to make those creatures distract Sakura and her friends from their true mission. When Sakura calls them out, they will seek out the nearest person and create havoc. Make something that will stop them from destroying the place and be calm. Sakura will be so busy trying to chase them, she won't be bothered with our interference." chuckled Madeline...  
"How many of them shall I make?" said a surprised Leon. Madeline smiled mischieviously, her amythest eyes glinting like jewels. For a moment, the sorceress seemed to be quite preoppicied with her thoughts. Sekka was calm now, but she was looking at Leon very interestedly.

"Two of them, yes, I think that'll do for now..." Madeline said darkly...

"Madison, your friends are here to see you." said the nurse, Janet, brightly. Janet was a cheery, mature lady with green eyes who wore blue hair in two ponytails. Madison tried to focus her eyes on the doorway, but she still felt drained and her vision was blurry. Janet left the room as Sakura ran into the room, followed by Li, who was trying to shake off Kero from his leg. Finally, Meilin came in, arguring with Eriol Moon.

"Sakura?" she said weakly, she had to lie down again, due to having no strength.

"Madison, I was so worried!" yelled Sakura as she hugged her. "I thought that Madeline did something to you!"

"Get off my leg, Kero!" yelled Li as he shook Kero frantically. Kero bit his leg even harder!

"Heya Maddy! How's is my friend?" smiled Kero as he perched on the bed post, his small wings were folded so that he wouldn't fall off the post. The yellow mouse-like creature did a flying backflip when he did fall off... But he landed on his head. "Ouch! That hurts!" he groaned. Everybody started laughing when Kero told them to stop laughing at him.

"What! Eriol you shouldn't have!" quarreled Meilin to the dark-blue haired boy with spectacles.

"So? I knew that Nakuru (Tori's classmate) and Spinel Sun (Eriol's black cat-like magical Guardian) couldn't come to Japan, due to certain problems... You see, Spinel doesn't like hospitals and Nakuru says that she had to study for her university exams." explained Eriol to Meilin.

"Did you figure out why Sekka and Madeline appeared to Sakura and Madison? I mean, you _do_ have the same memories as Clow Reed, Eriol!" glared Meilin back at Eriol.

"Technically yes, but I'm not Clow Reed himself... And my theory is that Sekka and Madeline wants more magical powers, they will try to get it any way they can. Even if it means taking it from another person. But what they will use it for, I think they want to destroy Earth."

"But Madison, you don't have any powers... Do you?" asked an uncertain Sakura.

"Eh, I don't know either, but Madeline does have deadly powers though..." shrugged Eriol.

Suddenly, a cute winged figure with _huge_ eyes and a green furry face appeared at the window, it was so sickenly adorable that Sakura immediately fell in love with it. The creature had _tiny_ pink wings, a serpent-like tail and chubby little legs. It pushed open the window and sat on the sill.

"Awww! It's so cute, come here little fella!" crooned Sakura. She looked like she was being hypnotised by the cute creature. It chirruped once.

"Sakura! Be careful!" yelled Li and Madison, knowing all too well it could be a trick.

"Ack! What _is_ that thing? It's way too cuter than me (who is the coolest plushie)!" said a really disgusted Kero. The creature set its eyes on Kero after Sakura hugged it... And promptly attacked Kero with its sharp teeth! "AAAHHH! GET IT OFF ME! OOOWWW!" Li tried to pull the ferocious beast off Kero's tail, but it bit all the harder! "NOT SO HARD, BRAT!" Sakura snapped out of her trance after hearing Kero scream loudly.

"That thing is dangerous!" gasped Meilin, "No matter! I'll save you Li!" Just then, another cute animal with a goofy smile attached its tentacles to Li and Meilin's faces...

"ERIOL! SAKURA! HELP!" they cried as the animals clawed them and then ran off down the corridors... The staff members didn't know what to do as the deadly beasts wrecked the wards using brightly coloured energy beams from their mouths...

"Sakura! We must do something!" said Madison.

"Right! Use your Clow and Sakura cards to stop them!" suggested Eriol.

A new voice penetrated the loud noises coming from the other rooms and time froze once again... Only Li, Sakura, Meilin, Kero and Madison could move. Eriol couldn't.

"Sakura, Madison! So, we meet again... Funny isn't it?" grinned Sekka as she appeared from the chaos. Madeline materialized soon after Sekka, and another boy stepped down. The cherry-blossom in Sekka's hair turned blood red as she approached them. Madeline leered at them as the jewelled crystal pendant hung down from her neck, her green dress sweeping everything.

"It's you two!" yelled Madison and Sakura, recognizing them from last time.

"How do you like the creatures we made?" asked Sekka confidently, "They are so cute, it's impossible not to fall in love with them at first sight!"

"What do you mean! They were monsters!" yelled Meilin. "Those things attacked us and now we're hurt! If I had magical powers, I could fight you right now!" The Chinese girl with elaborate Chinese clothes did a stance.  
"You better not! We're greater than Clow Reed and soon, the _Black Rose_ will conquer all!" laughed Sekka. "We know how to stop those monsters, but to do that, you'll have to join us."

"Join you? Don't make me laugh! I know martial arts and gymastics." said Meilin angrily, already she felt her anger rising. Behind her, Sakura chanted the words to her Clow Key spell quickly.

Sekka became angry at this and told the blue-robed boy to attack the Chinese girl.

"Leon! Use your bladed Lightning disc!" ordered Sekka. Leon obeyed Sekka as he withdrew a bladed disc from his clothes that sparkled with dangerous electricity.  
_"Storm Vortex!"_ yelled Leon as he threw the disc at Meilin. The disc spun faster and faster, until it seemed like there was a violent thunderstorm around the disc.

"Look out Meilin!" yelled Li, he was preparing to run to her.

"Shield Card, protect my friends!" yelled Sakura as she threw out the desired Sakura card. The card formed a shield around Melin and her other friends, the disc bounced off the barrier. The two creatures came into the ward at that moment and the disc smashed into them, destroying them as they squealed their last cry and they fell to the ground... Then, they disappeared for good, but there were two new glowing cards where they had laid. The shield disappeared.

"Why you little-!" shouted Sekka, she was starting to see red by now!

"Yay! We did it!" everybody cheered. But Sekka raised her hands as a silvery white orb grew inside of them.

_"Key of Luna,_

_Power of the Moon,_

_Power of white Light,_

_Release the orb,_

_From this dark night!_

_Join the Black Rose!"_ Sekka chanted, immediately the orb grew into a silver beam that shot across the ward in awesome waves of light. Everybody else ducked out of the way, but Meilin got hit full on by the blast and immediately, her brown-red eyes turned as white as the beam.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Meilin as the beam entered her body and dissolved into thin air.

"Meilin!" shouted Li as Meilin collapsed on the floor, "Meilin, are you okay?". But then Meilin woke up suddenly and pushed Li roughly away. There was a sort of ruthlessness about her now, everybody could feel it. Sakura could hardly believe her eyes.

"Why should I care about you, Li?" Meilin asked coldly, "I belong to the _Black Rose_ now. Farewell, my former friends! Hello Sekka, Leon and Madeline!" She ran to Madeline, Leon and Sekka as they all were enveloped into thin air... Then they were gone.

"NOOO! Why did they take Meilin?" cried Li.

"Li, it wasn't her fault, Sekka was the one that made the spell and influenced her choice." explained Sakura. "Hey! The cards on the floor! Could they be Sakura cards?"

"I don't think so, turn them over and see," suggested Kero. Sakura turned them over and read the words on the glowing cards...

"The Secret and the Hope cards..." Sakura read. Immediately, time unfroze and things continued in havoc, at least until the doctors noticed that the two creatures were gone... There was a headline in the _Tomeda Telegraph_ the next day: _Mysterious creatures invade Tomeda Hospital: Doctors are baffled!_

**Meet Mei Rei, Wish upon the Star**

"Kero, I was wondering..." It was now a couple of weeks after the exciting visit from Tomeda hospital. Meilin had offically joined _Black Rose_, because of Sekka's spell, Li was quiet and Madison had returned from hospital, due to the doctors prescription. We are now in Madison's house. Kero looked up from thinking about Clow Reed, "Yes Sakura?"

"I was wondering, now that Meilin has joined the _Black Rose,_ is she under Sekka and Madeline's commands?" Sakura asked, fearing the worst from Meilin's change of teams.

"Yes, and worst, Sekka and Madeline might use her against us because she is good at fighting and boasting, even though she has no magical powers." continued Kero.

Madison was taking photos of Li in a light green tuxedo, much to the embarrassment of himself! Li was blushing like mad!  
"You look so good in that tuxedo, Li!" Madison gushed over her latest fashion design.

"No I don't! Get me out of this silly looking coat! I look ridiculous!" yelled Li, trying to pull off his tight clothes, but he was unsuccessful.

"Don't be silly, Li! You look wonderful." replied Madison. "What shall I make for you next?"

_Knock, knock!_ There was a knock on the door and Li answered it.

"Who is there?" called Li. Outside, there was a girl who looked exactly like Meilin, but she had her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a medieval purple cloak and she had the symbol of a five pointed star on her forehead. Li was shocked.

"Are you Meilin?" he asked cautiously.

"I am Mei Rei, who is formerly from the _Black Rose,_ but I've decided to join Sakura's team." said the Chinese girl. She shook Li's hand gently.

"Mei Rei?" said Sakura, who had also appeared at the door.

"That's right! That's my name! Nice to meet you, Sakura!" smiled Mei modestly. Sakura also smiled at her, clearly they liked each other.

"How did you get here?" stuttered Li as he stared at Mei.

"I got here by my own powers, ever heard of teleportion?"  
"Well... No." admitted Li, taken aback.

"I'll show you next time..." she said mysteriously.

"So why did you decide to join us, Mei?" asked Sakura.

"Well, firstly, I realised how evil Madeline and Sekka really were. They both got really furious at me for rebelling against the _Black Rose _and they kicked me out, I guess. For even though I was wicked for most of my long life, I have now changed for the better and am now using my powers for healing and good stuff. For I know about those arts when I was studying." Mei explained

"Cool! Does being a good sorceress mean that you know how to harness your abilities?" asked Kero.

"Yes, I get my powers from the light of the _Star_, Madeline get hers from the _Black Rose,_ Sekka gets hers from the _Moon_ and Leon gets his from _Lightning._ You can see it on our foreheads, that's how you can tell. Why are you guys curious?" said Mei.

"Oh, because a friend of ours called Meilin has been hypnotised by Sekka and now she's part of the _Black Rose..."_ explained Li.

"Ah, Meilin! She's the Chinese girl who helped you guys when you were Cardcaptors, right?" winked Mei.

"Yes, she was." said a startled Li, how did Mei know about Meilin? Mei looked straight at him.

"I knew because I could read your mind, Li."  
"Woah!" shouts Kero, "That is some power!".

"So, if you know all about Madeline, Leon and Sekka, do you know what the _Secret_ and _Hope_ cards are for?" Madison asked Mei. "Because we don't."

"Those cards are KalemaCards, created by the _Black Rose._ There are four cards in all, the _Secret,_ the _Hope,_ the _Wish,_ the _Memory, _the _Desire_ and the _Heal_. So far two are found. There are four more to go. Originally, those cards were designed as a distraction by Madeline. But now, they, along with the other Clow and Sakura Cards, they are crucial for the fate of the universe. Without the Kalema cards, the _Black Rose_ will spread and all is lost."

"Then we must find the Kalema cards!" yells Sakura heroically, "And save everything!"

"Meilin, you are now part of the _Black Rose._ You must promise to learn how to outfight Sakura's team when the time comes. You shall learn from my evil friend, Sekka."

"I am honoured, mistress Madeline! May the _Black Rose_ rule!" Meilin replies respectively. Meilin was dressed in her Chinese clothes, except her eyes were white as snow and she had the symbol of the black star on her forehead... Madeline smiles impishly as the crystal pendant sparkles on her neck, it glows blood red and transforms into a black rose. Sekka commands Meilin to follow her and she does, rising from her seat.

"Leon, resurrect Beorlyn back from the dead, when Sakura captures the last Kamela Card!" tells Madeline as Leon appears from the shadows. The teenage mortal bows to Madeline.

"I shall do your bidding, my dearest mistress." says Leon as Madeline's eyes gleam with an evil purple light.

"Soon, with Madison's additional power, we shall grow mighty!" she said to herself. Suddenly she clutches her chest and the dark rose turns back into a shining pendant. "What-what is happening to me?" the _Black Rose_ sorceress chokes...

At the same time, Madison is doing exactly the same thing! All the others leapt out of their seats when it happened. "Madison! Are you alright?" asks Sakura.

"Do I _look_ alright!" says Madison, "I keep getting these pains and they're getting worse! Ahhhh!" Her form suddenly flares with a purple aura and Li, Kero and Sakura step back in fear. Mei however, didn't step back but stepped forwards.

"Hold still, Madison!" shouts Mei, as a golden glow comes from her palms. Her eyes glow a silvery light as she applies the glow to Madison's body. _"Auratic Healing!"_ Immediately, the purple light dies down and Madison stands up shakily. Mei nods knowingly at Kero and Sakura. "It is as I thought, Madison has unknown powers that are being returned to her!"

"You mean, Madison has magic! But that's impossible!" Sakura yells at Mei.

"I know, that's why Madeline wanted to absorb her powers. But the abilities backfired for a moment, returning to Madison at the wrong time. Now they had been stabillized, but the powers could strike at anytime." warns Mei.

"That was scary! Let's hope this never happens again!" says Li, comforting Sakura.

"Yeah," agrees Kero. "Now that's over, where do we start searching for the _Wish_ and _Memory_ card?" The magical yellow mouse flew around the room

"It won't be easy you know, since the _Wish_ card can only be accessed with someone with a pure heart, plus it only appears once in a blue moon, when you wish upon the Sirus star. Whereas the _Memory_ card can only be accessed by a person, who had either lost his memory _or_ often forgets things easily." explains Mei. Li, Kero, Sakura and Madison all sweatdrop when she says that.  
"And I thought capturing all the Clow and Sakura cards were hard!" mutters Sakura. "Speaking of a blue moon, isn't there going to be one tonight?"

"Then it's our only chance, there won't be another one for at least a thousand years!" Kero says, "I know because I learnt it from Clow before he died."

"A THOUSAND YEARS!" yells Li, "That will take the rest of our days if we miss this rare event tonight!"

"Yep, a thousand years! We have no time to lose!" says Kero confidently, "Now who's up for some chocolate pudding!"

Later, Sakura and Madison were searching for Sakura's brother Tori, who at least lost his memory when he was tricked by the disguised _Mirror_ card (who was pretending to be Sakura) when he fell off a cliff. While Li and Mei decided to search Tomeda High for their mysterious maths teacher, Mrs Makenzie for help.

"Tori, I need your help! Please forget something for us!" shouted Sakura.

"What do you want, squirt?" said a surprised Tori, who was irked by this strange request coming from his sister.

"It's very important," added Madison.

"Wwweeelll, there was the time I forgot my homework and my gym shoes and when I forgot Julian's name..." continued Tori.

"Please continue!" said a very eager Sakura and Madison.

"Mrs. Mackenzie?" whispered Li, "Can we see you for a moment?" The beatiful red-haired Maths teacher looked up from her desk, which was covered by piles of maths homework by other students. Layla Mackenzie as usual, was wearing a black shirt with a short cream miniskirt over her long delicate legs. She took off her sunglasses as she looked at her brown-haired student.

"Certainly, Li! What help do you need? Is it Maths homework?"

"Err... Not exactly, I was wondering, could you forget something for us?" Li stuttered nervously. Layla laughed as she closed her brown eyes.

"Sure, now where was I? There was a time when I moved to England and forgot all the streets names, when I forgot the parcels I was going to bring to Sakura, Eriol and you, when I..."

Suddenly, the _Memory_ card glinted and appeared in front of Layla and Li, floating in mid-air. Li tried to snatch it, but he kept failing as the magic card dodged and danced away from his fingertips.

"Capture the Card now, using your mind!" yelled Mei, watching Li and Layla from the doorway with a mobile phone. "It's now or never!"

"I can't! I can't!" whispered Li into the mobile, "If I used my magic, Mrs. Mackenzie will see me!"

"Just try! I believe in your skill, Li!" Mei shouted. As if by magic, the card floated into Li's hands and Li stuffed it into his back pack. Just in time, Mrs Mackenzie finished her list and opened her eyes.

"So, now, does that list of forgetfulness satisfy you Li?" she asked him.  
"Yes it does, thanks Mrs Mackenzie!" answered Li hurriedly, thank goodness she didn't see him! He breathed a sigh of relief as he did a nod to Mei and ran out the door...

"... And there was the time I lost my ball, and..." droned Tori, Sakura and Madison had been listening to Tori for hours and was exhausted from looking for any sign of the _Memory_ card. Without warning, the door slammed open as Li and Mei entered the room!

"We've found the _Memory_ card!" Li and Mei shouted joyfully to Sakura and Madison, holding up the magical Kalema card for all to see.

"That's great! Oh no, it's nearly night time and we have to go to Reedington Park!" groaned Sakura. "Let's hurry, Madison! The blue moon is about to rise!" Then they all ran out of the room, grabbed Kero and Tori was confused...

_Why did they run away from him?_

At Reedington Park, Kero and Sakura watched the azure moon rise above the rest of the stars as Madison took photos of the moon. Mei and Li were watching it rise too.

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight, Kero?" sighed Sakura,

"Yeah," agreed Kero, "Look, the Sirius star is coming out, make a wish!"

"I wish-" began Sakura, before she was interrupted by Mei saying, "Look out!" and a loud crash.

Meilin appeared from behind the slide, her eyes were white orbs of light as she approached Sakura. It was then that Sakura noticed the black star on her forehead. "Meilin?" said Sakura. Suddenly, Meilin moved her palm downwards as she said "Power of the dark Star, blind my opponent!" Immediately, a shining black star appeared in her hands and it shone so darkly, it blocked out Sakura's view from everything else! Kero tried to rescue Sakura from Meilin.

"Sakura!" yelled Kero as he turned into his true form. A winged lion emerged from the night. Keroberos tried to attack Meilin, but she used her newly learnt magical powers to burn him with raging fire. "Aaarrrggghhh!" Keroberos screamed as Meilin burned him without mercy.

"Not so fast!" said Li as he used his elemental sword.

_"Sword, know my plight! Release the light!"_ At once, a paper with Chinese writing appeared in the air and he pressed the sword against it, creating wind to blow away the fire! Meilin made the fire and star vanish.  
"That was child's play, Li! Fight like a warrior!" she challenged as she did her martial arts stance. Li prepared to fight her, but unexpectedly...

"I will accept the challenge!" said Mei as she appeared besides Li. Meilin's eyes widened when she saw Mei's purple cloak! "Sakura! Make the _Wish _card appear!"

"Mei Rei!" Meilin spat as she leapt to meet her match. Mei also copied her action. They spun and circled each other, trying to find a weak spot in their moves. But neither could defeat the other! Sakura used this opputunity to wish for the _Wish_ card and it appeared in the air. She captured it.

"_Memory_ card! Make Meilin remember who she is fighting for!" The _Memory_ card sent waves of thought at the two fighters, but it missed Meilin! Suddenly, Mei teleported out of the way, appearing at the swings. And Meilin got so fustrated, that she simply gave up and evaporated back to the _Black Rose_ group...

"We did it!" yelled Keroberos as he hugged Sakura. Sakura laughed in relief as her friends joined her in admiring the wonderful blue moon...

**Li Showron's Desire: The Healing Card!**

Li was worried about Meilin, he wondered whether she had remembered him, but he felt very sad that she had turned over to the _Black Rose._ He didn't know whether he felt sad, angry or confused or all three at once. Perhaps all three at once!

_If it wasn't for Sekka's spell, Meilin would still be with us!_ Li thought angrily, _I mean, I didn't exactly like her or anything, but now I'm missing her_._ I knew I made a promise to Sakura before I went to Hong Kong, but now I feel like I had broken it when I've arrived at Hong Kong to study... I never realised how much I'd loved Meilin until she invited me over to her house for dinner. How could I tell Sakura the truth? I've betrayed her!_

While Li was thinking those dark thoughts, Kero was playing a Play station game called _Samurai Warriors: The Return_. Mei was practising her magic with Madison, who was slowly gaining back her powers and was taught how to use them. Suddenly Sakura ran into the room, with a pamphlet in her hand.

"Yes! I am up to level 10 and I've scored 4,532 points! Go Kaema. go! Punch up those evil warriors!" said Kero as he punched the buttons rapidly on the handset.  
"Look! The _Twin Bells _toyshop is reopening for its tenth anniversary! The first one hundred customers get a free soft plushie! If we go early and hurry, we might get one plushie each! Tori is taking us there with Julian."  
"What are we waiting for, let's go!" says Madison delightedly. Li stood up, blushing.  
"If Sakura's going, I'm coming too!" said Li resolutely.

Meanwhile, Madeline and Sekka were talking about what happened yesterday... Meilin was also there in the desolated hideout, as well as Leon. The fair headed teenager sheathed his electric sword as he adjusted his blue robes. Sekka, the teenage sorceress, eyed Meilin with her green emerald eyes with an angry air. She wasn't impressed with the performance yesterday.

"Did you get rid of Sakura and the rest of her group like we intended to, Meilin?" said Sekka, with a dangerous edge to her voice. Meilin hung her head so only her black hair was seen.  
"I tried, Sekka! I really did! But they (Li and Mei) distracted me from my goal!" said Meilin ashamedly. Sekka looked livid as Meilin explained what happened at Reedington Park. Her Luna staff glowed a pale colour as her anger grew until finally, it grew so pale, it turned silver.

"You mean you had _failed?_ After all the countless magical lessons we've gone through! And our Mei fought _you!"_ yelled Sekka at Meilin, "Next time, that traitor Mei, will not see the light of day again!" she gritted her teeth as her eyes glowed like jade. _"LEON!_ Go and find that traitor Mei so we shall deal with her! Also, find that brat Li Showron!" Leon's eyes glowed a deadly electric blue colour as he set off to find the two people Sekka summoned.  
"As you wish... My magical mistress, I shall assassinate them if you say so." Leon snarled. Thunder rolled as he exited with his pointed sword and electric disc...

"Ohh...!" sighed Madison as she stared at the countless toys in the shop. Toy monkeys sat on the shelf as Mei looked around and found a plushie she liked.   
"Attention everybody, may the people in the store line up for their free plushie?" Soon most people in the store had at least one plushie, including Kero! Li and Sakura were the last people left in the queue, but unfortunately, there was only one plushie on the shelf! The plushie looked exactly like Kero, except it didn't have any wings on it and a red ribbon tied around its neck.

"Li..." Sakura blushed shyly, "You should have the plushie, since I already have the winged teddy bear that you gave to me before you left for Hong Kong."  
"No, Sakura, I don't deserve it. Actually, I think you should have it! You're the most wonderful, most kind and most caring girl I've ever met!" said Li as he bought the plushie ($15) and put it in Sakura's arms gently. He smiled a small smile as he brought his arms around Sakura. At once, the _Desire_ card appeared and Li snatched it from the air.

"Oh, Li! You shouldn't have!" breathed Sakura.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning as a thunderstorm started, thunder boomed as a boy who looked like Li stood outside in the rain. The customers looked up confusedly, who was that boy?  
"What! There are two Li's?" muttered Tori and Julian as they looked outside.

"It is time..." said Leon darkly, "for Mei's destruction!" He held his sword up in the air as electricity from the lightning was conducted to the metal. At once, sparks of white electricity were released from the sword, causing a spectacular display. But most of the customers were terrified of the boy.

"Leon!" gasped Mei as she recognised the member of the _Black Rose._ Her purple cloak floated wildly as she summoned her magic. _"White Star Ultimate Sword!"_ At once, a sword with a white star on the handle appeared in Mei's hands.  
"Mei! No!" yelled Sakura as Mei used the White Star Sword to clash with Leon's electric sword. Sakura had to do something, even though she would be seen by nearly everyone in the store! She grabbed her Clow Key from her pocket as she chanted the incantation.  
_  
"Oh Key of Clow,  
Power of magic,  
Power of light,  
Surrender the wand,  
The force ignite!  
RELEASE!"_

At once, the Clow Key became the Staff! The crowd gasped with awe as they witnessed Sakura transform the _Fight _card into a blue Chinese female warrior! Unfortunately, Sakura's school friends, Rita, Nikki and Chelsea, were also watching the event happen with their very eyes! "Sakura!" Nikki said with shock, "She uses magic!"  
"Mama, what is that girl doing?" asked a small boy to his mum. The mum didn't know what to do.  
"I don't know dear," replied the mum honestly.  
"Yay! Go Sakura!" cheered Kero, "You can do it!"

Sakura ordered the _Fight_ card warrior to stop Mei and Leon dueling. The blue female warrior obeyed her, forcing the two white and blue coloured swords apart with her strong hands. Mei and Leon struggled, but they soon gave up the fight.  
"Return to your powers confined, _Fight_ card!" summoned Sakura. Immediately, the _Fight_ card warrior turned into liquid as it returned to card form once again. The crowd in the _Twin Bells_ cheered and clapped for Sakura, including her classmates, Tori and Julian!  
"Very impressive!" noted Julian as he applauded Tori's younger sister. Sakura took a bow.

Unfortunately, Leon used this distraction to injure Mei with his disc! The bladed disc spun around, cut Mei's side and returned to its user like a boomerang as Leon caught it again.  
"Sekka Avendale needs you, Mei Rei. Talk to her... Or die." said Leon coldly, the assasinator. Mei cried out in pain as the cruel disc sliced her cloak. Sakura and the rest watched in horror.  
"Mei!" yelled Kero in horror as Mei fell to the ground, drops of her blood mixing with the rain.

"Someone call the police! This boy is a danger to the public!" yelled Tori.  
"He's a murderer!" shouted someone else. The crowd became paniced as Leon stood calmly.  
"Leon... _Why?"_ whispered Mei, her eyes filled with tears.  
"Because you are a disgrace to the _Black Rose_ and all it stands for... _Traitor!"_ Leon replied.  
"Mei's not a traitor!" yelled Madison. "She's our friend and she is true and loyal! She taught me how to use my magical powers!" Leon was very surprised.  
_"Your_ powers! Madeline had been feeling a decrease in her powers lately, maybe _you're_ the reason for it!"  
Suddenly, Leon waved his arm and Li vanished along with Mei! All that was left was a Kamela card in Mei's place. Sakura picked the last card up... "The _Heal_ card..." Sakura whispered. Suddenly, the ground shook violently as cracks appeared in the ground. The ground broke up as a humungous black wolf-like beast with a skeletonized body tossed up its fearsome head; its dragon-like wings spawned the street as cars veered to avoid it. The eyes were a chilling icy blue as it rose from the cement. The beastly ten-metre-tall skeleton howled a horrible howl that echoed across Tomeda, a warning to all that the _Black Rose _Guardian beast was coming...  
"Beorlyn... He's back from the dead...!" whispered Kero as he recognised the skeleton...

**Beorlyn's Resurrection: The Finale**

"You mean, that's the Guardian beast of the _Black Rose!_ But he's _hhhuuugggeee!"_ gasped Sakura as Beorlyn roared powerfully, raising its monstrous head towards the clouds. Most of the people on the street ran away, including the customers at the _Twin Bells._ Only Madison and Sakura were left on the streets, Sakura was terrified as she gazed up at the monster. An unseen TV helicopter buzzed overhead, taping the monster's actions as it stood, lone on the empty street.

"That's why Yue and I found it so hard to defeat this monster!" explained Kero. "There's only one thing to do, either use your cards against him or... _RRUUNN!"_ Julian transformed into Yue and Kero into Keroberos, their angelic wings fluttering as they transformed into their true forms.  
"Sakura! Climb on my back so you can kill Beorlyn!" Yue suggested.  
"I can't, I cannot possibly defeat _it!_ What about Mei and Li? They need us!" Sakura shouted.  
"Ok, if you like, we can rescue Mei and Li first, and then we can defeat Beorlyn _after_ he wrecks most of Tomeda town." said Keroberos calmly.  
"I'll choose Beorlyn," said Sakura hastily as she prepared her Staff.

_"Glow _Card! Blind Beorlyn so he can't see!_"_ At once a horse-like creature came to life inside the Sakura card and shone so brightly, the _Black Rose_ beast couldn't see. The beast yelped with pain as the Cardcaptor quickly commanded the _Fly_ card to make her Staff grow wings. The crowd was awestruck. While Beorlyn was distracted by the brightness, Keroberos and Yue attacked Beorlyn with their awesome powers as Sakura soared above the rest of Tomeda Attacking Beorlyn with the_ Illusion _card, she managed to project her image everywhere to confuse the brutal beast of night._ "GRRARR!"_ Without warning the raging wolf beast then released a high energy projectile beam from its mouth... And this time Sakura didn't have time to miss it!

"SAKURA!" yelled Madison and Keroberos in unison. Sakura fell from the sky like an autumn leaf and luckily, Keroberos managed to dive and save her from falling to her death.  
"Thanks Kero- I meant Keroberos!" stuttered Sakura as she clutched to the tawny gold fur of her lion-like Guardian beast. Keroberos's bright golden eyes stared at the young teenager.

"Hey, no problems Sakura!" winked Keroberos as the lion beast dove in the manner of a bird. Yue calmly used his 'light' bow to shoot Beorlyn. Meanwhile, the _Black Rose_ beast was stalking its prey, swiping at the tiny two. Then Sakura had an ingenious idea! She used the _Wood_ card to trap Beorlyn and then the _Time _card! The _Wood_ card grew into a humungous tree, imprisoning the wounded Beast inside its hollow trunk, so it couldn't move anywhere! Beorlyn strained and roared to be let out of its prison, but to no avail! Keroberos came to a halt in front of Madison as Sakura got down from her wild ride.  
"Sakura! We did it!" yelled Madison as the continuing roars of the beast came inside the tree, Sakura smiled slightly, but then she used the _Move_ card to teleport Keroberos, Yue, Madison and her...

"Mei Rei and Li Showron, you do understand why I wanted to talk to you two?" said Sekka the sorceress seriously, her dangerous eyes were round jade circles as they stood inside a darkened room. The wounded purple-cloaked sorceress Mei and the brown-haired Li both nodded numbly. "It's because you are a traitor to us, Mei and we won't stand for this! You will be punished for your treachery to your former team! As for Li... Did you cause Meilin Rae this at the park?" Li was confused, what did Sekka mean? Mei had a look of saddened curiosity. But before she could move, Sekka threatened her with a glare of pure hate.

"Don't move, Mei. Otherwise… You'll pay for it." Sekka said as she gritted her teeth together. Clearly, she was about to do something to Mei… A beam of silver light burst out of her auburn eyes and formed a sort of barrier around Mei so she couldn't move. Mei cried out in surprise (since she didn't expect it and she was still weak and injured from the time Leon tried to assassinate her).

Sekka then asked Meilin to step forwards slowly, revealing herself in the dim light. As Meilin did, Li in horror glimpsed a deep wound in her side: exactly like sorceress Mei's injury!  
"But-but that's impossible! I didn't cause this wound! I would never hurt Meilin!" cried Li in horror. Meilin's trance-like eyes burned with a cold light as she heard Li's response.  
_"Liar!"_ shouted Meilin. At once, Li started to float upwards and then stopped in midair. "If you truly loved me, then why would you cause me this _wound!_ You are _nothing_ to me!" The words stung Li like buzzing bees as he was helpless in Meilin's invisible grasp.  
"Meilin! Please, put me down!" begged Li desperately, entirely at Meilin's mercy. Melin only smiled coldly, she was immensely enjoying this moment! Sekka watched Li struggling from a distance, observing how he was trapped. Meilin conjured a fireball from her palm and was about to throw it at Li, when...

When Sakura, Keroberos, Yue and Madison teleported into the room. Sakura was horrified as she stared at the shocking scene. She couldn't believe her eyes! There was Li in the air with Meilin about to use fire on him! Keroberos growled like a fierce tiger as he crouched on his haunches, looking like he was about to attack. Madison looked very concerned and frightened for her two friends, but Yue looked very stern.

Sekka, the _Luna_ sorceress, seemed very satisfied with the teenage Cardcaptor's expression; she eyed her with a degrading smirk on her face.  
As the teenage girl watched, the dark sorceress drew out her silver staff, gleaming with silvery elemental power. Sparks of light came off its handle, looking like fireworks.  
"Sorry Sakura," smiled Sekka with a sarcastic tone, "but you might just have to say goodbye to the brat!" She snickered sardonically as she motioned Meilin to move closer to Li Showron. Madison gasped.

_"LI!"_ yelled Sakura in disbelief as she stood there helplessly, Li seemed to be in agony. "STOP! How could you do this to Li!" Sakura shouted at Meilin as pearl tears dropped from her emerald eyes. Meilin's head snapped around at the sound, but she didn't even seem to recognise Sakura's voice…  
"Who are you?" said Meilin frostily at Sakura, her voice sounded as cold as the winter's first snow.  
"I-I'm Sakura Avalo-." stuttered Sakura (afraid that Meilin would attack her)  
"Enough of this," snapped Meilin in a harsh voice.

Sekka seemed bored with the whole affair, even yawning through this entire conversation. Finally, she decided enough was enough.  
"Meilin, by the order of the Black Rose, let the brat go." commanded Sekka   
"No," breathed Meilin hoarsely, "I must finish him off!"

Sekka turned a bright red like she was going to explode with repressed anger. Now it was Sekka's turn to yell at her trainee-sorceress. Sakura and Madison cringed when she did yell! "WHAT!" yelled Sekka. "I DIDN'T command _you_ to disobey my orders! Who DID!"  
"I did," answers a mysterious, strange, yet familiar voice from the shadows. Eerie violet eyes flashed as Madeline emerged in a column of blackish light. Sekka was taken aback. So were Sakura, Madison and Keroberos. Madeline… Looked different. In fact, her whole body and her pendant was glowing with ebony incandesce and not only that… She looked like she was turning into something else, something horrifying… Suddenly, Li was released from the air, landing with a thud.

"So, Sakura and Madison." grinned Madeline revealing jagged fangs, "Seeing that you had figured out where Li Showron and Mei were, I had assumed that you found the Kamela cards. And I was right of course." She laughed darkly. "So let it be this: Let this be the final battle for Earth and its human population. Each person uses their special abilities against each other in one rounds. If you win, you shall have the Earth and your friends saved. If you lose however…" And with this, she laughed again. "Your two friends and Earth shall be doomed forever, unable to save themselves from their helpless fate!"  
"What sort of 'helpless fate?" asked Sakura fearfully.  
"Something awful." hissed Madeline silently. "Let's begin before I get too impatient."

"Ok, let me see… It'll be Sekka Avendale against Sakura Avalon, Leon Sharren versus Li Showron, Meilin battling Mei Rei and Madeline Talern versus Madison Taylor?" asked Keroberos to Yue. The white-winged Guardian nodded his head.  
"Yes, Keroberos. That seems like that's it." Said Yue sadly.  
"So it means that we'll have to battle too?" suggested Keroberos excitedly, he loved fighting! It was like playing on his Play station, only it was happening right in front of his eyes! The magical lion-like beast purred with pleasure.

"I don't think we should interfere, it is the mortals' combat after all," said Yue sensibly.  
"Awwwww!" shouted Keroberos. He sulked throughout the rest of the battles… "Speaking of battles, what are they doing?" Good question… Let's check on them.

Sekka looked very proud as she faced Sakura. "You're going to fail… With my superior powers!" Sekka was heard to say. Sakura growled fiercely, she couldn't believe the arrogance of her splitting image: "Think again! This is for you, Li!" She drew out a Kamela card from her deck of Clow Cards, the card's face shone with an inner magic as she summoned its powers from it.

"_Wish Card; draw your power from the Clow,_

_Grant the wishes of my heart, do it now._

_I wish that I can transform the Clow Staff!_

_Something to defeat Sekka or something aft."_

At first, nothing happened for a few seconds as the _Wish_ Card hummed like a refrigerator. Then the _Wish_ Card transferred its magic to Sakura's Clow Staff and the Staff transformed into a new beautiful golden and azure blue staff, which emblem was made out of clouds and raindrops! Sekka gasped in shock and horror as she kept staring at Sakura's new staff in disbelief… Sakura was puzzled why she was doing it until Sekka whispered.  
"It can't be! You've got the rarest enchanted Staff in the magical universe!"

"Wow! Sakura's staff transformed into a Rain-Cloud Staff! It's extremely powerful and ultra rare in the magical world. It can bid the rain and clouds to take any shape the user wishes!" explained Keroberos to Madison, Mei (she was released from her prison for the third battle, Sakura used the _Heal_ card on her).  
"That's awesome!" gasped Madison. "How did Sakura get the Rain-Cloud Staff?"

"Somehow she must have summoned it from one of the magical worlds!" whispered Keroberos in awe. Privately, he thought: _My mistress's power is getting stronger each day… Maybe she'll be able to defeat Sekka after all!_

_Full Eclispe!_" yelled Sekka. Suddenly, the light in the room was blocked by something like a planet and the Luna Staff gained power. Suddenly, a thin beam of light hit Sakura and sent her across the room… Sekka winced like she was in pain as well. But before Sakura hit the ground, she flipped so that her legs were facing the ground and wings appeared on her shoes. _"Jump _Card!" she cried, immediately she leapt gracefully, high into the air before she released her _Raen Juun_ power from the Rain Staff… Sakura didn't know how she knew the words, she just knew them automatically.

Suddenly, water started pouring from the staff and impossibly, it formed a solid liquid wall between Sekka and Sakura!

"Ha-ha, check this out Sekka!" yelled Sakura in joy and wonder. "Now it's impossible to penetrate this wall!" (Think of the Red Sea miracle in the Bible, if it's impossible to imagine a watery wall.)

"Rrrrgh! I give up!" grunted Sekka. She stormed off as if she was frustrated with this fight. The first fight was finally over and was declared a draw (because Sekka didn't want to fight anymore). But there were three more rounds to go…

Leon stood up and prepared to fight Li, raising his electrical disc. He wasn't called the 'Assassinator' for nothing. In the other world, people spoke his name in whispers, as though they were afraid of him. _They had a good reason too._ He thought grimly. He gripped it tensely, feeling the smooth cold of the metal disc in his hand. Meanwhile Li drew out his elemental sword… And dropped his Chinese pamphlets in the process! _Fool,_ thought Leon, _he doesn't even know how to pick up his paper!_ Blue and silver electricity crackled as he warmed up, drawing his power from the dangerous source of lightning. Doing an elaborate throw of thedisc, he aimed the weapon at the target. The disc spun faster and faster, until it became a blur of blades and deadly electricity. _It would be impossible for the target to react fast enough before the disc injures him…_

Or so he thought. But surprisingly, Li ducked without warning. The disc whizzed over him in a semicircle, before it was about to return to its owner like a boomerang. It was then that Li struck the disc with the wooden hilt of his sword at lightning-fast speed… The enchanted object fell to pieces on the floor, the pieces scattered across the floor. Leon was in shock. _Li defeated me!_  
"That will teach you. Never mess with the master." said Li as he elegantly sheathed his sword. But then, Leon used his electric sword as if on impulse.

"LI!" screamed Sakura, but luckily, Li heard her warning and with an impressive kung-fu style (which he learnt while he was training in Hong Kong with Master Wei) he managed to avert the danger and block it.

"You will be defeated, for I am the expert on using electric weapons!" Leon was looking irate. Li chuckled ironically.

"If that is so, why is your only defensive weapon on the ground then?" Li laughed, but he was wrong. Leon also had other defences, not only did he have weapons... But he had some power over the element of electricity at his hand…

"I'll show you! _Storm of Fury!"_ Leon shouted. Immediately, his amber eyes seemed to flash like lightning and then…

Meilin leapt into the battle scene as Sekka commanded her to.

"It's you again," she snarled to her twin. Her twin, Mei, sheathed her white sword. Her side was completely healed thanks to Sakura. Her lavender cloak was even repaired after the magical Card was used.

"Yes, I'm healed and this time, I will try my best to defeat you- for Earth!" said Mei courageously.

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Meilin in fury. _"_

Li finally saw his chance to use the Kamela card, as now Meilin was distracted.

"_Memory _Card! Invoke Meilin's memory so she can remember me!" yelled Li as he held up the Kalema card. The card responded by sending waves towards Meilin. He willed with his entire mind for Meilin's remembrance of him. It was then that Meilin's eyes gradually turned back to her brown-reddish colour and she slowly remembered all the good times they had when Li and Sakura were Cardcaptors and everything that happened before her trance…

"Wha- what am I doing here! Li?" she said, startled to find herself in Li's strong arms. Li smiled gratefully at the beautiful Chinese girl. Never before had he been so relieved to have Meilin's old self back! Despite the fact that she was really annoying and selfish when they were Cardcaptors, he never realised that he missed her... Until now. (Teehee, Li Showron and Meilin have a romance!) "Doesn't matter. You're safe now." He whispered softly, a murmur on the breeze, "at least for now." Suddenly Meilin stared at Li.

"Is it just me, or did you hug me just now!" she blushed in embarrassment. Li also blushed.

"_HISSSS! You're going down Madison!"_ snarled Madeline, she had transformed into… A hissing black Rose bush with lots of snakes in it as part of its necks! Madison tried not to be afraid though, she accessed her hidden powers like Mei taught her to. She could feel the power and she released it…

"_Pure Leodrachen!"_ she yelled powerfully.A circle of white smoke surrounded Madison as she turned into…

A white dragon-like tiger with golden patterns and dark blue stripes crisscrossing its furry back. The mystical elegant creature -Madison- roared mightily as its scales on its legs rippled like water. The creature had deep amethyst coloured eyes like Madison's own. Its silver coat shone like the moonlight and its scales shone like polished gold.

"Woah!" I didn't know she could transform into that!" commented Sakura from the sideline. "What is that creature anyway?"

"It's the mystical creature called _Leodrachen._ It is one of the most powerful beasts that roamed Earth in Clow Reed's time… Before humans didn't believe in them anymore. They were called Griffins and Chimeras back then by the humans. Then they just started fading away… There are not many now days, they are extremely rare. To see one is a sign of good luck according to Clow Reed's people." explained Yue, interrupting Keroberos, who looked intent on telling the others about the beast. Keroberos moped; after all, he was based on the designs of that creature when Clow Reed created him. The winged lion sighed. It was centuries ago that he saw a _Leodrachen…_ And now one had appeared in front of his very eyes.

The Leodrachen's eyes blazed an icy blue and at once an ice beam shot out from its mouth, the black monster was startled, but it

"No!" yelled Sekka in desperation as she tried to prevent Sakura from using the _Secret_ card from the deck, by using her own powers. But she failed miserably, because it was too late. Sakura had already summoned the _Secret_ card.

"_Secret_ Card! Reveal to me the truth about the Black Rose!" shouted Sakura as the Kamela card levitated in the air. Suddenly, she was hit with the unbelievable truth as the Card glowed. She now knew the truth about the Black Rose and was shocked. She stared at her twin Sekka. Then she looked at Madeline and Leon in turn. It was totally unexpected what the card revealed to her. _It can't be!_

"You… You guys are part of us! The members of the Black Rose are the evil opposites of us! And if we destroy the Black Rose, we also destroy ourselves because we are connected to them. We are them and they are we! And that also applies to Mei and Meilin."

"WHAT!" yelled Li in horror. No wonder they were so evil! The Black Rose were like the _Hyde_ part of themselves that had somehow manifested into their evil doubles. (Think of _Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde_ by Robert L. Stevenson)

"That was unexpected," commented Meilin as her eyes widened.

"That's right," smiled Madeline "Sekka and me knew it all along, even though it took Sakura so long to figure it out. And that's why I planned to stop you from knowing the truth about us and where we actually came from. And that's why you can't actually kill us; it'll be like removing your very existence."

"You mean… You are the opposite of me in every way, even though we look the same in appearance? And you are part of me?" asked Madison.

"Correct Madison, I am your dark evil side." said Madeline proudly.

"And Mei is my good side!" added Meilin in disbelief. It was hard to believe!

"Ahem," said a voice. "I think we need a little more explanations." Keroberos turned around and so did the others.

"CLOW REED? We thought you were dead!" yelled Keroberos and Yue in surprise. Madeline and Sekka looked horrified. But Sakura and Li both looked more calm.

"Yes, but I came back temporary to explain something significant to Sakura and the others," said the wise old sorcerer as he adjusted his thin wire glasses. He was wearing a long kimono of blue and gold patterns on his thin body.

"When I was alive, many years before I created Keroberos or Yue, the world was in danger of the Black Rose group. Of course, Madeline and Sekka always wanted to take control of the Earth, but they had me to contend with. But they were growing stronger every day, what with their powers from another world. So, I thought _What shall I make to defeat those two?_ And I thought of cards with magical powers that obeyed their master. And I also thought of two Guardians who would protect the cards and Earth with their life, thus Keroberos and Yue were born out of my own magical powers and skills. I taught them all I knew."

"But then, on that fateful day, Madeline and Sekka used the same strategies as mine: They created the Kamela Cards and their Guardian beast Beorlyn to almost defeat both my Cards and Guardians. And I discovered that was not the way to defeat them… But how? I used my powers to see into the future, and I saw a girl who had released my Cards out of the Clow book and I realized that that girl _could_ defeat Madeline and Sekka and there was my answer. Of course, I didn't know that Madeline and Sekka would disappear for many years to come."

"We were preparing for the day we would finally take over Earth," snarled Sekka. "And you had ruined it for us!"

"All the better, my Sekka." smiled Clow Reed logistically. "For now, you, Leon and Madeline will _never_ accomplish your goals and the Black Rose will forever be exiled from Earth- thanks to Sakura and the others of course. If you _do_ come back, it'll be at the cost of losing _all_ your magical abilities that you intended to destroy Earth with!" He winked at Sakura and she smiled back at him. So did Li, Madison, Mei and Meilin, who were awed. "Exception for Mei Rei of course!" added Clow Reed.

"Clow Reed, Master, what will happen now that we have finally done all of our duties? Will we continue living with Sakura?" asked Kero, who had turned back to his other form when Clow finished talking.

"And will Keroberos ever shut up?" added Yue. ("Hey!" yelled Kero in annoyance)  
"Yes, Keroberos and Yue, and I trust that Eriol, my other younger self, will also take Mei Rei in as a permanent resident in my house."

"Clow Reed, as your descendant, I am proud to have you as my ancestor," said Li in total respect for Clow.

"Clow… Thank you for everything and for our adventures," said Sakura and Mei as they both bowed to the great powerful sorcerer of the past. Master Clow started fading as Madeline, Sekka and Leon were forced to fade with him…

"You won't forget this! Earth will pay for this!" yelled Leon, Madeline and Sekka… Then they were gone, they would never come back from the place they were exiled to.

Day broke as Beorlyn, the black Guardian beast, started fading. Its roars were growing weaker and suddenly, its entire form shuddered then dissolved into nothing.

"Let's go!" yelled Kero to the others. "Let's eat chocolate!"  
"I'm coming with you!" yelled Mei and they ran of the hideout. There were shouts of agreements. Sakura smiled as they all burst into the sunlight, now that they had completed the journey, who knows what will happen to them?

But Li stopped suddenly as he walked towards Sakura. "I love you," he told her softly, kissing her with the softest of kisses.  
"I love you too Li," whispered Sakura as a tear plopped down her cheeks, he hugged her in his arms and as he did, she noticed the Hope card glowing and filling them with hope. 'A new hope.' she whispered. And the card glimmered gently in reply...

**Epilogue: Desires and Hopes**

It was now early autumn and Li and Sakura were dating each other. The orange golden leaves drifted down on the couple as they were sitting in Reedington Park. Sakura laughed with delight as Li brushed a leaf from her hair softly. They smiled at each other with a tantalising linger as they rejoiced in watching the moon rise. This was Sakura's favourite spot, and no wonder.

The hot stars were twinkling, the cold moon was shining and even the grass was glistening with fresh dew. The azure lake sparkled with an unnatural incandesce as the pure white swans glided across the lake with not a sound.

"Oh, Li! You're so funny sometimes!" laughed Sakura, "Imagine, sixteen years old and you haven't been out with a girl before!" Li blushed with an embarrassed grin as Sakura lay across his lap.

"Well… It's just that all this time, I've always wanted to go out… But I shied away because I wasn't sure what you would understand what I felt about you…"

Li's voice shook with nervousness and he felt like he wanted to melt away… But Sakura seemed to appreciate his words, gazing at his face with knowledge far beyond her years. Li sighed as he privately thought of how he was desired by Sakura, by her and how he hadn't figured out how to tell her about what happened when he was in Hong Kong. But then as Li stared at Sakura's peony eyes, he decided never to tell her, not ever. It would break Sakura's heart and it would remain a secret, a pact between Meilin and him…

And speaking of Meilin, he told her that the relationship was off and he wanted to be with Sakura forever more. Meilin was very angry with him, but the hurt would heal with time and hopefully she would find another person to be with, a person that she would love with a passion as deep as her love for Li. He wished Meilin luck on that month. But she seemed pensive… Mei Rei stayed with Eriol and she seemed happy talking with the blue-haired boy with spectacles. Occasionally, they went out for ice cream and they basically had a good time. _Clow Reed made a good choice…_ thought Li as he wistfully remembered how happy they were together… Suddenly, Sakura broke his thoughts.

"Do you think Sekka and Madeline are still out there in the other world?" whispered Sakura. Li looked to the stars, wondering what happened to their evil alter egos. That day they found out about Madeline and the Black Rose seemed very far away now. Also, he wished that they got the punishment they deserved and maybe, just maybe, they were doing things on that other world that would deem them a second exile- if they got caught that is…

"Yes, but I think that they will never come back to Earth, now that if they come back to Earth, then their powers will vanish gone…" soothed Li as he stroked Sakura's long brown hair.

"That's good," said a relieved Sakura.

"Do you have any hopes for the future, Li?" asked Sakura. That question startled Li and he thought carefully about what were his hopes…

"My aspirations are to be always with the one person I love most, and never be separated from the other, no matter what. Also, I hope that I make the right decisions in everything I make and study law…"

"Me too," agreed Sakura, "I think Legal Studies is a good topic for you…" She leaned closer to Li and Li didn't object to her action.

"Sakura, promise me something. When you leave school, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will, Li!" said Sakura joyfully. "That will be great!" Then Sakura and Li entwined hands as the moon shone on them, hoping for their distant future…

THE END

That was a great ending, was it not! And I was thinking about doing a sequel to Secrets called _Three Worlds, One Heart_, which is a Tsubasa Chronicles/Cardcaptors crossover. It involves the Black Rose and all the characters from the two animes! Do you think I should write it? Vote and see!

32


End file.
